


Stars hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires.

by 0The_Midnighter0



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Absolutely Filthy, Brainwashing, Creepy husband Zoom, Dubious Science, F/M, Forced Marriage, Honeymoon in Atlantis, Horror, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Major Character Death(s), Multi, No happy ending pending for flash team, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Post-traumatic amnesia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set Post 2x22: Rupture., SnowMon, Unhealthy Relationships, killerzoom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Midnighter0/pseuds/0The_Midnighter0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x22: Rupture. The backdrop of the golden police station mural is a black irony with Zoom towering in front of it victorious; with her broken friends at his feet. Central city's once heroes get no Truth, no Justice, or Liberty.</p><p>Barry Allen is a pile of ash and Caitlin Snow has no choice but to join with Zoom to save her friends; In order to survive Caitlin must become cold as ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rupture

**Author's Note:**

> "Stars hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires." quote by Shakespeare, from Macbeth.  
> (Macbeth desires to be king. He knows that he will have to kill Prince Duncan in order to do that. "Stars, hide your fires" refers to Macbeth wanting to hide his dark intentions to rule from both others and himself.) 
> 
> How it relates; In order for Hunter to become the fastest man alive, he had to earn Barry and the team's trust to then betray and steal his speed thus becoming the only speedster in the multiverse. Why is Caitlin part of this? She's becoming killer frost and she wishes to hide from this dark truth as well.
> 
> Bascially I ship Killerzoom, so this will be fairly terrible and Caitlin is not okay. 
> 
> Also I'd like to point out that I depending on the POV and character I intermittently call Hunter/Jay/Zoom because I myself can't decide what to call him.  
>  
> 
> Set post episode; rupture. (When Barry is incinerated and Zoom comes back to tell Cait.) 
> 
> Warning; Zoom is not a nice guy in this fic, he is a serial killer. The soft spot he has for Caitlin is just about his only redeeming quality if even. And he treats her like a doll, not like a person.
> 
> Will there be outright rape? Probably not, but it'll definitely be dubiously consensual which is considered rape by many.

_“I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.”_  
― Mary Shelley, Frankenstein  
__________________________________________________________________

 **Zoom returns** very quickly after his disappearance during the unnatural lightening storm over Star Labs, He appears before her, and crouches down to her level pulling off his demon's cowl as he tells that one of her best friend's; Barry Allen, has been disintegrated into nothing more than a pile of ash. That Harrison Wells in his reckless determination to get the Flashes powers back, has done what the Reverse Flash failed to do- extinguished Central City's once shining hero and last hope.

Caitlin refuses to believe this atrocity, " _No_." She screams shoving with force at Hunter who is staring back at her shocked by her first outburst since she's been his captive, he utilizes the speed he stole from Barry - _Barry-who-is-dead_ \- removes the cuff chaining her to the desk and allows her to shove him to the ground and claw at his prone form as many times as she wants until she becomes too emotionally exhausted and collapses sobbing into his black suit. He holds her like that until she falls asleep. "That's right Cait," he murmurs into her hair stroking it, "Let all the pain out, let it make you _cold and dark_."

Quickly, her defenseless friends in Star Labs are captured by Zoom and his minions.  
The backdrop of the golden police station mural is a black irony with Zoom towering in front of it ;victorious with her broken friends at his feet. The city's once heroes get no Truth, no Justice, or Liberty.

Hunter gives her his final ultimatum, with all of them rounded up kneeling and defeated as she watches horrified from the balcony. 

"I will spare them death... _Caitlin_." Zoom his voice gravelly through the slits in his  
mask, "Only if you become mine. _Mine alone_."

Caitlin looks numbly at each one of her friends, first at brave Cisco, whom despite a bleeding wound across his forehead is using his eyes to tell her _'don't. don't. don't_.' Then Joe, Iris, and Wally whom don't meet her eyes and stare dead with grief and shame at the floor, Harrison and Jessie whom clutch each other with equal parts fear and determination to die with together with dignity, Then finally her eyes meet with the haunted eyes of Henry Allen, who with nothing else to lose shakes his head openly disgusted at Zoom and meets her eyes with no judgement only sympathy and understanding.

Caitlin knows in her heart that she cannot watch these people die, if it means she will be a slave to the whims of a maniac the rest of her life then so be it.

She closes her eyes and hears herself say it through the self-loathing choking her throat,"I'm yours."

Zoom nods slowly and makes a pleased hiss, " _Smart girl_." Cold splinters enter her spine.


	2. Maw of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom's dark laughter shakes the room into horrified silence, when without warning shots are fired, an assembled S.W.A.T. Team from outside the precinct begins shooting the building with no regard for the hostages at his feet whom all duck down at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER Warnings
> 
> -blood and gore along with abusive relationships  
> And a character fearful of being raped however no actual rape takes place.
> 
> -currently editing previous chapters...

 

 

> “ _If you will comply with my conditions, I will leave them and you at peace; but if you refuse, I will glut the maw of death, until it be satiated with the blood of your remaining friends_.”  
>  ― Mary Shelley, Frankenstein

* * *

 

 

 

> Zoom nods slowly and makes a pleased hiss, " _Smart girl_." Cold sparks down her spine.

**The dark laughter** emanating from Zoom shakes the room into a disturbed silence, when without warning shots are fired, shattering the window glass. An assembled S.W.A.T. Team from outside the precinct begins shooting at will inside the building with no regard for the hostages at his feet whom all duck down at once.

Hunter's first reaction is protective outrage, his first priority,  _her_ , so he picks up Caitlin up off the ground in a crackle of blue lightening and lays her upstairs safely tucked behind a wooden desk in the forensics lab, "Stay here." He commands, her large brown eyes are full of hatred and unshed tears but she nods anyway biting her lip. Hunter suddenly feels the urge to soothe her, cradle her in his arms, and coo _promises_ in her ear. Instead he turns away and leaves her to face the new threat to his reign over this city. 

" _Fools_. What are you waiting for?" Zoom hisses at his _goddamned useless minions_ , who immediately upon hearing his displeasure flood the opposing human army, charging at them with everything they've got and though they are formidable indeed, the humans had the element of surprise and are currently on the winning side.

Hunter's growls rumble through his mask as he observes his first wave of unlucky pawns fall down in a hail of bullets, bleeding and screaming for their lives. Must I always  _do everything myself?_

Zoom travels through the crowd of humans at the speed of light, a trail of blue lighting and bloody corpses in his wake. Finally, the battle is over with his side the victor and he immediately returns to check on Caitlin who is safe, but not alone, Iris West looks up at him defiantly while sitting with her friend holding each others hands very tightly.

Hunter feels a stab of jealousy, but ignores it in favor of berating himself. _Distracted by your emotions again, idiot_. 

In the heat of the battle he had forgotten his prisoners, " _Where are they_?" He rasps crouching level at the two of them.

Caitlin looks up at him pleadingly and Iris unflinching as she says, "They're gone."  
He tilts his head astonished at the gall of this... _girl_ , " _Why aren't you?_ " _No wonder Barry  is  infatuated, this girl is as stupidly brave as he was_.

Iris puts her arm protectively around Caitlin, _as if she could shield her from my eyes,_ and then he has his answer, because she refused to leave Caitlin behind.  
"I'm a reporter, I could be useful to you." Iris states without preamble, "I can write about you, just like we planned before remember?" He smirks at the memory of his short-lived heroics on earth-1 and her foolhardy request to interview him.   
" _Jay_." Caitlin's voice is very small and she's crying now, "Please, I promise I'm yours." she reminds him of her declaration, "Fine." He feels a trifle ashamed, "Miss West can come and go as she pleases... _but betray me, leave me, and she dies slowly_."  
Iris gave him such a look of sheer disgust, that he smiles beneath the grills of his mask. 

In front of Iris West his new reporter and his meta army, Zoom vibrates his hand and one by one pulls the warm hearts out of the S.W.A.T. Members who surrendered- executing all but one. Whose job it was to scurry back and tell the horrible tale to his superior officers.  
Dark crimson blood drenched the floor of the precinct, dripped with warmth from his claws, and sprayed over the golden mural. He rumbled triumphantly, and Caitlin fainted.  
_________

**Many days later**

......

 **After Caitlin's declaration** and the subsequent bloody battle, day by day, Zoom molds a true Fortress out of the CCPD, he replaces all the windows with bullet proof glass, nailing them shut so that chaos and madness stays outside.

The lobby is stripped of desks and computers, converted into a war-room where two thrones one inky obsidian and the other pure ivory, sit made for receiving his generals and enemies alike. The stations jail cells are replaced with meta-proofed carbyne the same as his lair on earth-2, his mysterious masked prisoner is deposited here and no longer taps because Hunter has gifted him a brand new straight-jacket.

Hunter even clears out Barry's forensics lab and converts it to a private bed chamber with lined bookcases and a mini fridge full of her favorite snacks. He then builds her a proper bathroom using his immense speed capabilities; however she notes a little irritated that the bathroom is free of razors, drugs, and the only household cleaner available is vinegar. _He's paranoid I'd try to hurt myself, And he's right._

Caitlin's new wardrobe is silky, expensive, and _sexier_ than she would prefer...especially the lingerie, her colorful clothes are separated from Jay's usual darker monotonous apparel. Though she loathes him, his constant gifts aren't unappreciated and she immediately utilizes everything. No amount of hate will have her smelling like a weeks worth of fear and sweat. She can't stand any amount of grime.

Though he's consistently busy their first night together comes very quickly, ( _Hunter appears to have taken a nights break, from barking out threatening commands, plotting the fall of neighboring cities, or enlisting for his legion of Zoom_.)

Caitlin expects that he would take the very last thing she hasn't already given him. She's readying herself for the worst kind of assault, she is filled with anxiety as he watches her with his unfathomable eyes whilst she dries and brushes her wet hair at the mirrored vanity. Hunter is sitting upright and crisscrossed at the foot of the bed, _their bed, though he never sleeps._ the rough textured suit looks strange against the feathery down comforter and she wonders if Jay will strip it off slowly or if Hunter will wrap her pale trembling legs around the dark abrasive material of his suit as Zoom takes what she promised him, ' _I'm yours_.' She shivers rubbing her arms to expel the memory of the blood. ' _Mine. And Mine Alone.'_

"There will be a ceremony." Hunter says his voice a strangely soft cadence as he approaches her, she stops breathing in fear as his claw caresses her _up and down_ her nape _slowly_ with his other pulling the hairbrush from her hand replacing it with a terrible and beautiful diamond ring; sparkling on her palm far bigger and more intricate than what Ronnie gave her once so long ago. She breathes in raggedly feeling as fragile as glass staring at it, bewildered, _he wants to, Marry me? He's completely insane._ She bites her lip when Hunter stiffens, his hand stills on her neck and he looks at her strangely as if realizing what she had thought would be happening tonight,  
"I said I would never hurt you, Cait." He sounds genuinely hurt, which makes her feel a confusing mixture of cold rage and apology.

She settles for cold rage, "You've done nothing but hurt me. Hunter." He shuts down at the sound of his real name, his dark gloved hands _tighten_ on her shoulders and she rolls her eyes, "oh, Do you prefer if I don't call you that?" He says nothing at her sarcasm, however his eyes soften marginally when she slides the ring on.

Caitlin closes her eyes and freezes solid, when his lips meet hers with gentle but relentless pressure. Hunter releases his grip and she pulls out of his arms so she can crawl into the bed. _Their bed_ , with dread half-expecting for him to have followed her, declared the ring a joke and ripped the sheets off along with her nightgown, but he doesn't. Hunter instead seats himself on the sofa next to the bed and watches her expressionlessly as she nods off far too exhausted to be disturbed by his behavior. Every strange thing he did was becoming normal. 

When Caitlin wakes, he is in exactly the same spot, but this time his eyes are closed and she is watching him sleep. _I could kill him in his sleep_ , she imagines herself wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and kissing the carotid artery in his neck first with her lips then with her teeth. _He would wake up_ , she thinks, _wake up and kill Iris_. 

_______

 **Barry Allen feels pain. Pain,** like absolutely nothing he's ever felt; in his life. like burning embers have been embedded into every single layer of his skin and then, abruptly, he feels light as if every painful hooked tie holding him down to earth by his skin has been cut and the embers fizzle and spark and he's free, running, running, soaring so fast and free that he can't remember why he was so desperate to cling to that world in the first place.

Here he is invincible. He's The Flash.

Barry? A voice that sounds familiar says, bro, please. we need you, come back to us.

Barry... Is that my name? It was a terrible sound. It sounded like heartbreak and hardship.  
The Flash hated it, the way it weighed him down and made him weak. No he would not rejoin that world of darkness. His mother was not murdered here, his father never accused and incarcerated, and Harrison Wells and Jay Garrick his mentors and best friends did not betray and use him.

Here he was safe. From them. From himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoom is so romantic pulling the hearts out of law enforcement and buying Cait lingerie in the space of one week. 
> 
> Expect more Team flash in the next chapter but our boy Barry is gonna be absent for a while.


	3. Part 1- Everything Freezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To quote Arnold, 'In this universe, there's only one absolute... everything freezes'."
> 
> "You and Harry built another Cold Gun." Iris feels her heart start to speed up with something like optimism. "Does it work?" She feels like she's getting her hopes up but she can't help herself.
> 
> "We're still working out the kinks," Cisco warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is developing Stockholm, Cisco and Harrison are screaming at each other in science language and joe is being a sass detective. Cue the flash music.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _“In this universe, there's only one absolute... Everything freezes_ _."_
> 
> -Mr Freeze, Batman and Robin
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**Barry Allen feels pain. Pain, like absolutely nothing he's ever felt;**  in his life. like burning embers have been embedded into every single layer of his skin and then, abruptly, he feels light as if every painful hooked tie holding him down to earth by his skin has been cut and the embers fizzle and spark and he's free, running, running, soaring so fast and free that he can't remember why he was so desperate to cling to that world in the first place.

Here he is invincible. He's The Flash.

Barry? A voice that sounds familiar says, bro, please. we need you, come back to us.

Barry... Is that my name? It was a terrible sound. It sounded like heartbreak and hardship.  
The Flash hated it, the way it weighed him down and made him weak. No he would not rejoin that world of darkness. His mother was not murdered here, his father never accused and incarcerated, and Harrison Wells and Jay Garrick his mentors and best friends did not betray and use him.

Here he was safe. From them. From himself.  
_________

 

 

 

 

 

 

> " _Some people are calling it the Metapocalypse, the days when Central City was overrun by an army with powers beyond imagination. But in these dark times, we must never forget our own strength, our own power to fight back. That it is only in the blackest of nights that we can truly see the light... and know for sure we are not alone. We are never ever alone."  
>   _ by Iris West, Central City Picture News _._

    **The midnight streets of Central are filled with the rancorous green flame** of the meta Atomic Skull and a dark stream of freshly spilled blood, heartbreaking wails and mad laughter fill the air around her and Iris West flinches at every movement at the corner of her eyes as she runs with her gun glued between her hands hoodie up waiting for the sudden boom and crackle of blue lightening to show up and murder her for writing her hopeful nonsense instead of the 'Praise Zoom' headlines she had initially promised.

She couldn't bring herself to do it, the articles would be a lie and a betrayal of everything she stood for; _everything the flash stood for_ and she wouldn't give up on Barry. Even if he had given up on himself.

Maybe it didn't matter, After all as long as Barry stayed in his pocket dimension, her hope, the city's hope was nonexistent.

Nobody could stand against Zoom, who she'd personally witnessed take down and then execute the entire CC S.W.A.T. in the most grisly way possible. She remembered suddenly the sudden slickness of the wash of dark red dripping from the hearts nestled in Jay's gloved claws.

How Caitlin had turned ice cold, pale, and limp. _Zoom rushed over in a flash of sapphire streaks to catch her as she fainted, cradling her in his arms the blood on his hands dripped on to her, after reviving Cait, he quickly demanded she eat and drink and ignored Iris almost entirely_.

Logically, Iris knew he was a monster, a _serial killer,_ that he should have no capacity for love. She didn't know how else to describe his actions that night, even twisted as they were.... Seemed to be driven by an _obsessive, unhealthy, .... love_?

When she arrives at her destination, the late Euobard Thawn's or as the public knew him Dr. Harrison Wells residence a secure unknown location in the middle of the woods.

Harry and Cisco are having a heated debate over Barry's burnt leftover suit patch, she moves to stand next to Henry and Her Dad who are watching them with a hopeless look that tells her they haven't figured out a way to bring back Barry.

  
Iris looks around, "Where's Wally and Jessie?" She whispers worried suddenly, Joe grimly nods his head toward the dark leather couches in the other room, "Sleeping, the particle accelerator hit them with some serious tired and running from CCPD last night made it worse."

Iris then pops the bubble of their conversation with her bad news, "Zoom is going to make Cait...." She pauses to swallow her sudden anger and disgust, "Marry him. In the morning, she texted me the news." She remembers her own shock as she read the message.

Everyone seems to turn to stone then, Cisco breaks the silence as he chokes on air and sprints out the room, Henry's eyes fill with grief. Harrison Wells sits down burying his head in his hands. "That fucking _monster_." He curses, " _My fucking monster_." He slams his hand down, eyes empty and leaves the room muttering about grabbing his pulse rifle.

  
Joe shakes his head violently, "Not _happening_. We can't let him go through with it," he says firmly, "Caitlin isn't marrying that _sicko_ , because;  _one_ she's too good for him and _two_ we're gonna stop his _crazy_ _ass_."

"How?" She asks plainly her voice trembling with fear, " _Daddy_ , how are we gonna stop him _without Barry_?" Iris feels helpless despite her bravado that terrible day, when she told him, that she'd love him even if he was no longer the flash. she needed the flash as much as she needed Barry Allen. They were one in the same, _even if he didn't always think so._

Joe replies with honesty, "I don't know, but we are."

Henry nods in in solemn agreement with her father, "We will not abandon her."

Despite their promises Iris knows, they can't swiftly defeat Jay, Zoom, without a speedster there would be blood on both sides.

When Cisco reemerges loudly slamming the door behind him which startles everyone bringing with him a familiar looking devise that is chrome silver with cobalt accents.

"Now is not the time to model your cosplay, Cisco." Joe starts looking exasperated.

For once Cisco fails to laugh, "To quote Arnold, _'In this universe, there's only one absolute... everything freezes'_."

"You and Harry built another Cold Gun." Iris feels her heart start to speed up with something like optimism. "Does it work?" She feels like she's getting her hopes up but she can't help herself.

"We're still working out the kinks," Cisco warned, "So I should be the only one operating it, but yeah it should take any unsuspecting speedster down."  
Joe grins at Cisco,"I'm cool with that, as long as I have the boot." Cisco nods grimly determined, and Henry looks anxious. "What about Barry?" He asks.

Joe shakes his head, "Barry needs to come back on his own, he has to choose this life, if Cisco says he's willingly staying in the Speedforce than he can find his own way home when he's ready." Henry Allen looked defeated and lost.

Cisco coughs loudly and flicks a switch on the cold gun, as it begins to hum and glow with a glacial light he smiles and says. "We're gonna crash the wedding and make Zoom shiver."

Harry pops out the same door with his pulse rifle cocked and ready, "Shiver and burn, let's get Snow" He grins like a madman.

__________

    **When she wakes up again, the sun is streaming** in through skylight at full radiance and Jay is standing stiffly at the foot of their bed with an unreadable expression, his arms are crossed tightly. Noticing she's awake he suddenly relaxes back into himself and says,

"Good sleep darling?" He asks smirking as she nods groggily,"Good. Get dressed. The ceremony is in an hour." His voice is curt, and he gestures toward a few white parcels which must contain her wedding clothes.

Their relationship comprises of him bringing her gifts, and her saying little or nothing. The more Jay tries to open conversation, the more Caitlin shuts down and she's beginning to suspect it's grating on his patience.

She yawns and stretches but stubbornly refuses to move, " _What if I don't_?" She asks challenging him wanting for some reason to see him angry, maybe so that she can remind herself that she's his trophy a prize for a conquered earth, not his _wife_.

The smirk vanishes. Hunter crawls up the bed sinuous and predatory, until he's above her, She can smell his scent which has become comfortably familiar to her, the warm spice of his aftershave combined with the electric ozone smell of his suit.

His eyes are a warm blue sky but his voice had an edge, "Cait. _Sweetheart_. Get dressed." _She's beginning to hate the name Caitlin. The glass shards in her heart slid deeper in every time he uttered her name, like it belonged to him. Like she belonged to him._

Caitlin slaps him hard, in response he rips the sheets off of her body and kisses her fervently pinning her with his hips, enraged, she bites his lip until she tastes blood and digs her nails into his suit, making him groan and pull away from her mouth as he gets ahold of himself, she lets herself breathe deeply feeling strangely hot and warm underneath him. The rough suit's friction against her body strangely pleasurable.

"Come down..." He murmurs softly, " _Or I'll simply drag you downstairs to be married in this_." His dark talons glide down from her breast to her hip on the silk material of the nightgown which makes her shiver and bite her lip. She imagines the abject humiliation of being partially undressed in front of his meta 'friends' as they said wedding vows.

"Fine." She sighs as he begins to pepper kisses down her neck in reward.

"I love you, Cait, I can only protect you if they know you belong to me, and only me." He explains softly tucking a strand of hair away from her face.  
Caitlin notices his eyes focused on her are considerably darker, mercurial, his pupils blown wide with desire and without thinking she kisses him, languidly tasting him, tasting his surprise. Caitlin gasps softly when he disappears, leaving her in a crackle of lightening feeling bereft.

She touches her burning mouth frightened at herself, _what am I doing?_

Caitlin runs to the bathroom, pulling off her nightgown in front of the mirror to wash herself off when she quickly notices her nipples are taut, and her cheeks and skin are _enflamed_.

_A few weeks ago, the thought of him, his touch, had made her sick with betrayal. Now she was back where she started, stupidly infatuated with him and for what?  
Threatening to murder your  friends, gruesomely murdering law enforcement, and holding you captive. Why do you still want him? What does it say about you, if you still love him?_

_That's he's right, you're just like killer frost. Cold and dark like her._

She put her hands over her face and breathes calming herself before she could panic, _forget about everything but here and now_

The white parcels have been moved to the foot of the bed, the biggest is a midnight blue gown with a shimmering silver train and icy blue silk gloves with a matching veil.

The second are a pair of black heels inlaid with diamonds. The third is a Lacey underslip for the dress which looks more like lingerie.

All of which fits her perfectly, Though she feels strange for admiring it and even stranger wondering how he might react to her in it. 

__________

**The dark wedding ceremony is strange** , all of Zoom's terrible legion watches  
fascinated as their terrifying leader waits to marry fully suited right beside an alter,  
as she walks up the steps her gown ripples behind her like an icy river with bottomless depth.

She remembers how warm and happy she felt marrying Ronnie, surrounded by friends and now her heart is ice and the people watching are potential enemies.

Zoom's clawed talons grip tightly to her cold silk gloves as he recites his vows,

_"I take you, Caitlin Snow, to be my wife.....until death do us part"_

She wonders what his facial expression is and whether there's any real love there. at all, as she repeats his twisted facsimile of wedding vows,

_"I take you, Zoom, to be my husband...until death do us part."_

She finishes and her hands shake as he leans in, then the lights flicker off as a jarring fire alarm sounds, making her cover her ears suddenly she's being completely drenched in a freezing shower of water. 

There's a muffled sound like that of cracking glass and the new bullet proof windows shatter into icy shards.

Cisco Ramon bursts through the debris, wearing his Vibe goggles and sporting a chrome plated cold gun. "The wedding is off. Zoom," he says sounding mostly confident as he strolls into the room, "Surrender Caitlin."

Harry and Joe appear behind him pointing their guns and firing on the guests who aren't frozen from proximity to the cold blast Cisco has dealt out.

Though Caitlin is happy to see her friends, a sudden dread claws her stomach as Jay tightly grips her arm and thrusts her behind him protectively as his minions swarm around them forming a barrier between them and her friends.

The combination of Cisco's deadly ice gun, Joe's meta disabler, and Harrison's energy pulses slowly dwindles the number of metas guarding them. The nuclear green enflamed figure lights up the room and tosses his toxic emerald energy at the three of them, but Cisco who deflects the poison with a startled wave of his hand and it catches instead on a group of metas burning them to ashes as they scream.

Caitlin wants to go to her friends. She truly does. but she also feels the anxious taut set of Jay's shoulders, he hasn't moved from her side despite the fact he could end this battle in a heartbeat, with all of her friends dead at his feet. He hasn't moved, and neither has she.

Cisco and Harrison have battled their way into the throne room and point their guns at Jay, who roars and thrusts Caitlin further behind himself, she slips, the puddle of her own soaked dress breaking her fall on the wet marble floor. She shivers with the cold, with fear. 

"Let Snow free Jay," Harrison shouts, "and we'll make this quick."

Jay rumbles with a dark horrible laughter, "Did you say that to Barry, when you incinerated him?" Caitlin watches with horror as Harrison furiously fires a pulsing energy bolt straight at Zoom's chest, who catches the orb in his glove and throws it on the ground the bolt fragmented and was now harmless.

Caitlin feels sick as she notices some of the metahumans behind them are slowly pulling off their disabler collars and thawing out, " _Please_." She begs her friends, "Please just go home, you _can't_ help me. _Leave_." They all look at her with grim determination. A looks that says,   _we are not leaving you behind_. 

Zoom keeps his protective stance in front of her, but tilts his head towards her, " _I told Caitlin I wouldn't murder any of you, but after you've ruined her wedding day. I think she'll forgive me for breaking my promise. Eventually_." She gapes horrified at him, and in a crackle of blue lightening he slams all three of them to the ground simultaneously. They groan in unison, and then Cisco points his cold gun in Jay's direction.

Zoom easily dodges the too slow cold blasts and pulls the gun from his grip and tosses it on the ground, ignoring the cracking noise it makes as he taunts their feeble attempt at heroism. 

" _This_." He says mockingly motioning around himself, "This  _was the best you could come up_ _with? you're all so pathetic_." He laughs again.

Caitlin notices quickly that the cold gun has started to flash and vibrate, _It's becoming unstable, it needs to be turned off or..._. She gets up and trips over her heavy wet dress to reach it, Jay's too absorbed with Cisco to notice she's moving closer to the devise. 

she grabs a hold of the slippery chrome weapon, her hands shaking, but she's too late and the cold gun explodes in her hands.

She distantly hears Jay howl with rage, but everything is turning dark and she can't feel anything but the icy cold which flows through her like a wave.

Then she can't feel anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold guns never work in the flash teams favor huh. 
> 
> Cobalt blue and black siren next chapter. 
> 
> I'm probably not spoiling anything when I remind you guys this is a e1 killer frost origin. 
> 
> Barry is about to get a rude wake up call from his speed force vacation.


	4. Chapter 3 - part 2: I am in exile from myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hears himself howl in rage, but he honestly hadn't meant to make a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a Hunter POV for last chapter before I delved into Caitlin's evolution into Killer Frost. This also explains much of what happens in next chapter, otherwise it's all very confusing.

  

 

> _"I freeze and burn, love is bitter and sweet, my sighs are tempests and my tears are floods, I am in ecstasy and agony, I am possessed by memories of her and I am in exile from myself._ ”  
>  ― Francesco Petrarca, Canzoniere: Selected Poems

 

* * *

 

          **The serum created for Caitlin was ready,** A wedding gift,  _of sorts._  When he ventured into their private chambers she was asleep nestled into her pillows and wrapped snug like a child, he watched for a moment transfixed by the innocent rise and fall of her chest and the calmness in her expression. It makes him ache with longing.

 _Hunter imagines peeling off his suit and crawling into her warm arms beneath the sheets to find sleep, she would wake and be furious but he'd kiss her mouth and caress her body until her fury exhausted became lust, she'd learn a monster could be oh so gentle._ Hunter quickly, dismisses the fantasy before he gets carried away and assaults his bride in her sleep.

Hunter had spent too a long time creating the serum, to be distracted by now.

Sleepless nights spent away from Cait, experimenting on various human test subjects to ensure the safety of the serum. Caitlin belonged to him now and despite his power as a speedster, he couldn't always be around to ensure her safety. Recalling the wicked icicle Killer Frost aimed at her heart, he's sure made the right decision as he pulls the thick comforter downwards and points the serum filled syringe at a blue vein in her pale vulnerable neck.

She wouldn't be helpless to defend herself ever again, he would teach her to be a merciless force to be reckoned with and her warmth and love would belong to him, _alone_. her brows furrow softly in pain as he carefully injects the crystal clear liquid into her, but she doesn't wake.

The serum would activate her hibernating metagene, and she would eventually gain powers similar to Killer Frost become an immortal winter queen at his side.

They would take the multiverse together. His black heart races, giddy with the thought of her power complimenting his. Speed and cold, complete opposites coming together to rule the world. Every world.

Hunter is not the least bit worried she will use her powers against him, like Killer Frost did, she promised she was his and by the time and when she's mastered her new gifts she will have accepted the darkness inside of her completely and come to to love him as the monster he was as she once did the hero he had pretended to be.

He grins when he's finished the injection, and caresses her soft cheek, she would be so beautiful as his Snow Queen. _Not that's she's not exquisite now_. He kisses his slumbering girl and waits for her to open her eyes, she shouldn't wake up alone on her wedding day.

__________

 **Caitlin wants to go to her friends. _Hunter knows,_** he _feels_ the tension of her slippery silk clad hands grasping tightly at his shoulders as if she can't decide if she wants to pull him closer or push him away to run to her ridiculous friends.

He wants to take her away, far away with no threat of interruption but this ridiculous and blatant disrespect cannot be tolerated. His bride shouldn't be questioning her place at his side, she belonged to him and him alone. She'd promised him that.

Cisco and Harrison have battled their way into his circle of minions and point their guns at them, Hunter roars and thrusts Caitlin further behind himself, he hears her slip and fall onto the slick marble floor. He hears her shiver with the cold. The sound of her discomfort enrages him further.

"Let Snow free Jay," Harrison shouts, "and we'll make this quick." Hunter rumbles unrepentant laughter, " _Did you say that to Barry, when you incinerated him_?" He asks then watches with boredom, as Harrison turns a furious shade of red and fires a pulsing energy bolt straight at his chest, he deftly catches the fiery orb in his gloved hand and throws it on the ground the energy fragments harmlessly on the ground.

Hunter feels smug at their shocked faces until Caitlin speaks, "Please." She begs her beautiful voice cracking, "Please just go home, you _can't_ help me. _Leave_." He feels no triumph at her request, _she makes it sound as if he's been cruel_. He feels burning indignation, was he _torturing_ Cait an hour ago when she had her wrapped her arms around him and they'd kissed breathlessly in their bed.

Hunter felt a vice grip around his heart and lungs. After all he's done to protect her, to make her happy and comfortable. It would never be enough. He wasn't enough. His chest aches with the failure of it. _She loathes you, her warm kisses meant nothing_ , he _boils_ and _seethes_ grinding his teeth beneath his mask.

He's been burned so many times by the people he's loved, but he thought she was different that she'd be gentle with what was left of his heart but he was wrong. She'd been waiting for the chance to betray him, to leave him. Just like everyone else.

His anguish makes him petty, _he would kill them_. His hands begin to vibrate uncontrollably He would destroy them and then she'd _have_ to love him, there would be nothing left for her to go back to. He'd break her heart, it was only fair, she was breaking his.

Hunter keeps his guard stance in front of her, but turns back to look at her, her eyes were wide and brown begging him to be merciful after she'd torn him apart from the inside, " _I told Caitlin I wouldn't murder any of you, but after you've ruined her wedding day. I think she'll forgive me for breaking my promise. Eventually_." he slams all three of them to the ground, they groan with pain, and then Cisco points the strange ice gun in his direction. He thinks about dying.

For a bleak moment he imagines allowing Cisco the shot directed at his heart and giving Caitlin what she really desired. Imagined how he would choke and cough on his own blood and pain. And she would be relieved _She probably would fire the thing herself if she could._ Burning tears run down his mask, the salt burning the bitemark on his bottom lip a gift from her. He's never going to let her so close to him again.

Hunter dodges the freezing blasts easily, and jerks the slow weapon from Cisco's grip and tosses it on the ground ignoring the cracking noise it makes as he taunts them. He can barely hear himself past his own raging emotions as he speaks.

" _This_." He says, " _this was the best you could come up with? You're all so pathetic._ " Zoom laughs again. But the laughter is empty, his heartache is making him cruel. This is a show, he wants Caitlin to see, see how easily her so called friends were brutally murdered.

She'd made him weak, made him hope and dream. Hunter hated her for it, her warmth and kindness, because it would never be for him. He approaches Cisco his first chosen victim with pure black rage lunging in to throttle the boy.

Zoom hears Caitlin scream, forgetting his rage he drops terrified Cisco. Spinning around to see her engulfed by glacial light pulsating from the malfunctioning cold weapon. Slowly she's disappearing her eyes glazed with fear and ice as she vanished from his sight.

He hears himself howl in rage, but he honestly hadn't meant to make a sound.

The cold gun explodes outward with Caitlin at the epicenter, coating the police station in a thick layer of ice. Everyone including himself is buried beneath frigid snow, as soon as he recovers from the cold, he digs at super speed for Caitlin.

Hunter can barely feel his fingers, as he claws desperately at the snow. When he finally finds her, he groans with relief, clutching her to his chest and using power he didn't know he had he instinctively punches a swirling breach in the fabric of reality.

Escaping with her cold unresponsive body in his shaking arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Iris and Henry? Well, Iris is babysitting Jessie and Wally and Henry is a doctor- he's needed if anyone gets hurt so he elected to stay behind.


	5. Chapter 4 - The silver of moon-touched magnolias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a loud crashing bang, she cries out opening her eyes wide and instinctively touches the glass, her hands glow ghostly blue, her cage around her begins to frost over and crack, the warm liquid encasing her begins to solidify around her. She screams as it becomes a solid ice block choking her air tube, then the ice and glass shatter around her and scatter in the darkness.
> 
> She's free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scenes are hard to write. Any cristism is very merrily accepted. I honestly have never written a sex scene this graphic before. That's why this chapter took so long. Sorry! Also I posted this after a nine hour shift so there's probably a ton of mistakes I'll probably be editing it a lot.

  

 

> _“You are ice and fire,_  
>  _The touch of you burns my hands like snow._  
>  _You are cold and flame._  
>  _You are the crimson of amaryllis,_  
>  _The silver of moon-touched magnolias._  
>  _When I am with you,_  
>  _My heart is a frozen pond_  
>  _Gleaming with agitated torches_.”
> 
>   
>  ― Amy Lowell

* * *

        **Cisco Ramon is wet, and freezing** in the passenger seat of the Star Labs van, Harrison is driving like a maniac, miles past the speed limit. Good thing the cops aren't around. Because he's really not in the mood to watch Harry get tazed for running red lights and insulting police officers. Despite how hilarious It might be.

  
    ****There is enough ice in his pants to open make everyone back at the house snow cones, and he's pretty sure he's got freezer burn in places where Henry Allen will be uncomfortable in treating. Basically, Cisco's a cold, wet, loser.

His mission was simple, save Caitlin aka Princess Leia from the clutches of Zoom aka Darth Asshole with a newly minted cold gun. Totally legit.

But of course. Cisco failed, His weapon was an explosive mess. His plan was recklessly executed. The ending was awful not triumphant. What was he thinking. He's no hero, no caped crusader with contingency plan after plan A-Z fails.

The villain got away. Caitlin was... Cisco couldn't believe it, he had killed her.

He had killed all of his best friends. Trapped Ronnie Raymond in the particle accelerator. Incinerated Barry Allen. Frozen Caitlin Snow.

Cisco Ramon is cursed to be the reason his friends die, Barry was wrong, he was Vader.  
After all Anakin Skywalker set out hoping to save the Galaxy, not destroy the Jedi.

He remembered being terrified as Zoom picked him up by his throat, choking him of air. But then suddenly Zoom's attention was diverted and he was thrown away like garbage as Jay let out thunderous sound of rage. He looks in the direction that's pissing off Zoom and sees Caitlin's shocked eyes as she disappears beneath the arctic blast of his Cold Gun. That's when he feels a wave of frigid force hit him and he blacks out.

When he came to Harry was shaking him awake, and suddenly Joe was pulling him up and he was being carried by the two men into the van.

He was silent the entire ride to the house, and now he's trudging up the steps with Harrison grumbling at his heels to knock on the door when It bursts open. Revealing full suited Barry Allen, the flash.

He screams with unrepentant joy and launches himself at Barry who yelps and falls over with the weight of ciscos tackle propelling them into the floor where they land apart with a painful thud. They start laughing uncontrollably.

"Welcome bruises. Awesome." Barry groans massaging his ribs as Joe and Harrison gawk in shock and relief, "Really feeling the love guys." Joe starts laughing and pulls Barry up embracing him in a full on bear-hug that further bruises him.

"What the hell happened to you!" Joe shouts at Barry feeling equal joy and despair. "How did you get back?"

"That's a long story..." Barry croaked pushing Joe gently away."First priority, we save Caitlin from Jay." He says with a determined look.  
Joe, Harrison, and Cisco share a moment of silence. Their faces numbly reacting, they're eyes full of solemn hopeless grief.  
Barry looks at all of them with denial. "No." He says loudly to them. "We're saving Caitlin."  
Harrison opens his mouth to speak but shakes his head and falls short, and Joe looks at Cisco. _How do we explain_. The look that begs the question, _how do we tell him_.  
Cisco wishes he could crawl into an airlock and press release to avoid this awful moment. The moment where Barry would finally understand, that Vibe was no hero. And that Caitlin couldn't be saved anymore. That they'd failed her. Failed their best friend, Failed Caitlin who never failed anyone, who patched them up from injuries and loved them despite how many times they'd failed her. Failed to save Ronnie, failed to stop Jay, _failed. failed. failed._ Yet she stood with them loyal to the cold bitter end. Trying to save her worthless friends by marrying a horrible monster.

Barry shakes his head violently now gripping Cisco eyes wide with anger and fear, "What's wrong, why aren't you saying anything. Say something!"

Cisco swallows the rock in his throat and feels tears fog his vision, "We... We lost her, she's gone Barry."

Barry begins to break down. "No." His voice cracks now he holds Cisco like its the only thing keeping him standing, "God, no. Not her." He says, "We can't lose her. Cisco She's not-" Harrison interrupts him quickly, Caitlin is dead Barry. She's gone."

Cisco feels tear tracks burn his face, "she's gone." 

Barry's eyes widen, his mouth falls open and forms a sound that is pure anguish.

 ______________

 ** _She floated in a warm liquid space,_** though her skin always felt rather chilled. Everything was muffled. Sight, sound, smell. She breathed crisp oxygen from a tube that gave a plastic scent which she becoming was sick of, and a fuzzily blue darkened figure watched here from beyond her glass cage.

The dark man visited her often, along with another shorter fairer haired man. When she awoke the two often conversed about her condition.  
"Caitlin has Post-traumatic amnesia." The fairer one says matter-of-factly. "It could be either short term, or longer lasting." The dark man went quiet, "Hardly, ever, _permanent_ Hunter." Perhaps this... _Hunter_ could answer the questions, the ones that burnt themselves into her mind as time went by. Sometimes they drove her insane...

_Who am I._

_Where am I._

_Who are you._

_Will you please let me out? Please let me out._

Those days Caitlin would bang violently against her impenetrable glass cell, he only would shake his head at her as if gently reprimanding her. Then the oxygen changed- from crisp to sickly sweet, and her eyelids would become heavy then she would sleep until she woke again to his unfaltering presence.

Today Hunter was silent, almost morose, watching her. Making her self consciousness after all, she's been wearing a thin opaque thing that hugs the shape of her body. Her legs bare and her breasts are clearly visible though the fabric.

he presses his dark gloved hands to the glass as if to reach out and hold her, and she places her small hands over his large dark talons and tries vainly to convey shared unhappiness with her eyes. Wishing she could see him more clearly, because he seems... familiar to her though she can't comprehend why. The dark masculine figure is a reassuring presence among a sterile filtered environment that yields no comfort.

  
"Everything will be alright." He promises, "I'm here _. I will never leave you alone_."

She feels soothed almost completely and relaxes.   
____________________  
_12 Months before_

\--------

Hunter can barely feel his fingers, as he claws desperately at the snow. When he finally finds her, he groans with relief, clutching her to his chest and using power he didn't know he had he instinctively punches a swirling breach in the fabric of reality.

Escaping with her cold unresponsive body in his shaking arms.

The portal, landed Hunter and Caitlin in the abandoned CCPD of Earth-2. The air is thick, heavy with dust and he can't think, can't breathe, for the first time in years Hunter is wholly terror-stricken. He quickly lowers her to a desk, rips off his cowl and gloves, to check Caitlin's pulse, When he can't locate it in her terribly cold skin, he lowers his head to her chest,  
_Please_ , he prays to nothing, _Be_ _alive_. pressing his ear to her heart to hear it's comforting beat. Relieved by the steady sound of her slow breathing, he inhales and exhales raggedly against her steady heart. His panic subsiding in increments, until he can focus.

Hunter allows himself to look at her prone form critically, Caitlin had undergone a drastic metamorphosis. He runs his finger along her jaw with awe and remorse, she was lovely before. He had fallen in love with her warm brown coloring.

Now she is a moonflower, her long hair silver silk and her skin pale porcelain glass but her lips are deeply sensually red.  
She looks nothing like killer frost. He thinks with dark admiration, She is far above her doppelgänger in beauty, just as she will be in power.

The serum had saved her life. However he had calculated his injection would take many years to fully transform her DNA, that she would gain her abilities slowly, painlessly-- he hadn't factored in a catalyst that might set off her powers at a much faster rate than he anticipated.  
_I hadn't anticipated her friends ingenuity. Or their reckless stupidity._ He wants to kick himself _, I should have known they would attempt a rescue. I should have predicted this_.

Caitlin wasn't dead, but she needed urgent medical attention. He held her hands in his, they were stiff with cold and so he quickly searched the building for a blanket, finding one thick orange shock blanket in an emergency kit, and cut away her heavily drenched wedding dress throwing it in the garbage, "I'm just making you more comfortable." He told her, knowing how Caitlin might react if she were conscious, leaving her in the damp slip underneath, he wrapped her carefully in the blanket.

Caitlin's unstable condition required an expert biomedical scientist, someone he could trust with her care, and a safe house in a remote location where he wouldn't have to worry constantly about being attacked by power hungry minions or...heroic zealots. He reminds himself to rid his earth of Robert Queen before he sparked too much trouble.

Hunter thinks immediately of Cobalt Blue, one of his meta lieutenants who governed Atlantis with a gentle but iron fist. Malcolm Edward Thawne, formerly a Biomedical Scientist; gifted with a genius intellect that rivaled Hunter's own but cursed with a moral compass and though this particular General had reservations about being a blood-soaked tyrant, he surrendered easily and willingly to Zoom's dominion.

Malcolm was the kind of man who wanted to save the world, by any means necessary. Even murder and mayhem.  
When he was struck by the particle accelerators erupting dark matter, he was sequestered within Mercury Labs working on drugs trials. That day his experimental chemical compounds exploded due to the dark matter wave and he awoke from a coma a week later with unexplainable power, hot Cobalt Blue energy erupted from his hands that could heal or harm. Deal out life, or destroy. Hunter worked slowly to corrupt Malcolm, eroding away his humanity bit by bit until his compassion for his fellow man became contempt.

Zoom promised him glorious Atlantis for this reason, because it was the leading nation in biomedical breakthroughs. Malcolm couldn't resist such an offer, he surrendered and pledged loyalty. And most of all he proved to be extremely useful. Malcolm eventually figured out how to cure Hunter's velocity induced cancer. He explained to Hunter needed to steal speed from someone with healthy Speedforce, in order to survive.

Malcolm helped him, he can save Caitlin just as easily.

He lifts Caitlin gingerly, cradling her wrapped frigid body to his chest as he allows the lightening course through his body like the rush of a flood, "We're going to Atlantis." He rumbles replacing his mask and gloves, recalling her excitement at the prospect of her Earth's lost island city existing on earth two.

She'd be delighted.

________

 _Present_  

  
**One** **_night. Caitlin wakes up in complete darkness_** , pitch black nothing.

Whenever she woke there was always warm fluorescent light and the dark man, and a hive of noise activity coming from the machines and devices beeping and humming around her.

The darkness and silence was strange, alien, wrong and it upset her. She banged on the glass. Hoping someone would hear her, turn on the light. She did not like the dark, hated being alone with it.

She began to panic when no one came, breathing erratically. she thought saw things move in the shadows. Her hands began to feel numb, prickled with cold.

She tried vainly to sooth herself with songs, to close her eyes and go back to dreaming of the dark man and his soft voice, but she felt too awake with fear to fall easily into sleep.

There's a loud crashing bang, she cries out opening her eyes wide and instinctively touches the glass, her hands glow ghostly blue, her cage around her begins to frost over and crack, the warm liquid encasing her begins to solidify around her. She screams as it becomes a solid ice block choking her air tube, then the ice and glass shatter around her and scatter in the darkness.

She's free.

She rips off the tube mask that fed her air, breathes in and out curled up on the linoleum floor among the ice.  
She slowly stands, though she's been restricted to a glass prison for what feels like months, she's surprisingly strong. Her legs dexterous. She sprints through the open door, laughing from the joy of stretching her unused limbs.

Finally, she finds herself bursting outside the facility she was held in.

Her eyes drink in the pale glow of the full moon, and the twinkling stars her nose inhales and the smell of the sea, she's on an island. She can feel the powdery sand at her feet, hear the crashing waves of the black ocean break against the shoreline. She's close to a beach, she runs further and finds the ocean lapping with tropical heat at her feet.

The water is surprisingly warm, _somewhere tropical,_ but her skin is still cold. Freezing cold. She shivers absorbing the jarring warmth though the sensation isn't new. She always feels cold, but the ocean spray warms her and she dives into the waves, giggling at the sensation of the foamy warmth until she realizes the water is becoming frigid as she heats up.

I'm absorbing the warmth around me, she thinks with relish, feeling tingling pleasure as her skin warms.

"Enjoying yourself, _my_ _Darling_?" A smooth voice calls out in the dark, she spins around in the water and sees him a tall shadow. _my Darling_. She feels strange at the sound of the endearment, the way he speaks to her is unsettling sometimes. In deep silver tones, Hunter's eyes burn, two dark blue flames drink her in the dark. It's _him_. "You must have questions.".

"What happened to me, why do I have these powers." She asks immediately.

"We are metahumans, gods among men. There was an attack, on our wedding... Our enemies found us." He explains pulling her in, she feels his hands glide up and down her back and arms, the sensation of the calluses on his finger tips tracing her skin makes her shiver and he pulls her closer enveloping her in a tight possessive embrace.

  
"During the failed attack on us, you were caught by the blast of a malfunctioned cold weapon which mutated your DNA, that's why you were able to break free from your healing tank. You have an incredible power; the ability to create and destroy with ice. When you were hit by the blast, your body went into shock, you were alive but the absolute zero stopped blood flow to your brain for a short period which also gave you amnesia. You almost died, but fortunately a good friend of mine helped me- And you survived."

She wonders if she can trust him, if he's telling her the entire truth. She looks into his eyes and sees honesty there. But something else... Something tugs at her, but She nods accepting his answer anyway, "You're my husband?"

Hunter grins, "and you're my wife." Her _husband_? "Any more questions?" He asks.

"Just one." She says looking up at Hunter suddenly feeling shy, his dark blue eyes are laser focused on her own. " _I adore you_." He replies to the question she never spoke  his voice heavy with emotion.

She looks at him, the moon throws his jawline in sharp relief, He looks hungry in the dark, she thinks of the many months she's been cooped up like a goldfish and how much she wants to feel again. Every burning sensation that he can deliver, so she kisses him tugging him down to the shallow water where he sighs as traps her within cage of his arms.

They kiss like fire and ice. His mouth on hers hard and hot, a clash of tongues and teeth, both of them pressing so they could to get closer, goosebumps form on their skin and fabric falls off a heady mix of the chill of the salt water, the heat of their bodies, and the frictionless slide of hot wet skin.

Hunter lifted her, dragging her up his muscular frame, where she could feel his rigid length. and Caitlin heard him suck in his breath at the unguarded contact. His hands slid and grasp her thighs as he walked them both out of the ocean to the dry sand. The warm tropical air hit her cool body and she shudders; Hunter went on his knees on the powdery beach, laying her gently over his mostly dry tossed clothes, she let her eyes roam over him, taking in the broad flare of his shoulders, the narrow of his waist, as his hands slid up to caress her breasts, with skilled gentleness that surprised her after their harsh kisses. She gasps and grasps his dark blonde hair when he put his mouth to her hardened peaks and sucked softly. She's moaning loudly by the time his skilled slim fingers curl inside of her slick core vibrating them against her sensitive walls, and rubs his thumb against her clit and begins peppering her with light teasing kisses while her entire body arches and shakes from the building tension. When she tightens and feels a wave of white pleasure rush through her body making her fall limp in his clothes. 

He patiently waits for her to come down, " My beautiful darling,” he said, cupping her cheek, slowly moving his thumb across her soft skin in circles, "You're such a good girl, _coming so quickly for me_ ," he murmurs praising her.

Caitlin finally opens her eyes and stretches herself out, lining herself up with him her spread hips cradling him, and saw his eyes darken to black orbs as he watched her. Caitlin wanted more; she pushed and pulled at him, urging him against her with anxious presses of her hips and hands...she giggles when he slips in the sand and curses, the high sound makes him still immediately and raise his brow, " _Darling_ ," he rasps,

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice is rough, worried, but she kisses Hunter passionately in response and he firmly enters her slick ready body without another word.

He moves inside her  slowly, purposefully, achingly teasing her and himself, She bites his bottom lip in complaint and he speeds up his thrusts as he rocks a finger back and forth across her clit and she's groaning against his ear, her hips shaking until she feels the tension in coil her spine, and stars burst behind her lids, and another orgasm washes her away. "Caitlin." He murmurs, when her walls close around his organ tightly, "Cait." deeply seats his cock inside her as he spills inside. He shivers from oversensitivity when her cool lips kiss his jaw, and buries his face in her neck sleepily cuddling her almost _purring_.

"Jay." She sighs running her fingers through his hair, and then stiffens. A rush of memories hit her and she's, Remembering everything. Everything. Her life, the particle accelerator, her friends, the two doomed worlds, Barry's death, her nightmare wedding.

She can feel Jay's soft breathe on her skin, feels his spent cock, cradled inside her body but now it feels like an invasion. Feels like he's raped her. Completely horrified she pushes his relaxed body off hers roughly, the sudden disconnect from each other is jarring and he looks at her with a wounded expression. His kiss bruised lips pulled down and his dazed eyes widened with confusion. "Caitlin, _sweetheart_... what's wrong?"

She looks at him with disgust, _what's wro_ ng? She's feeling dirty. Used. She can't believe she let him touch her like this, let him have her. Let him trick her again. "You _monster_." She hisses and his face falls as she covers herself with her arms he's no longer dazed but _devastated_. " _I adore you_." He repeats looking sad and vulnerably bare as he watches her violently pull on his large sweater from his pile of clothes it's too big but covers past her hips. He strokes her bare thighs, petting her like a jumpy cat with slow assurance, "I know you don't mean that, _I'm not a monster. Not to you, I'm your husband,_ I thought you wanted this." He pecks her hand but she pulls it away. "I wasn't hurting you a moment ago _was I_ , would a _monster_ _make love to you like that?"_

She turns her back to him and begins to cry, "I had a husband, his name was Ronald Raymond and _he was better man than you in everyway possible,_ you are _nothing_ in comparison to him." She tells him and he flinches as if she'd physically hit him, " _I wish I'd never met you, I wish you were still in that asylum getting daily electroshock you fucking psycho_." Hunter nods tightly, then redresses himself in a flash of blue light, sans sweater and pulls her up from the sand not looking at her, not touching her afterwards, his hands tight are fists at his sides.

She doesn't look at him as he leads her back to the hospital, when they reach her new quarters she immediately slams the door in his face and goes to the bathroom to wash herself off. To scrub herself raw with soap to rid herself of the evidence of their lovemaking.  Hunter was right, she had wanted him. Just like she had wanted him when she thought he was a hero. 

But then she sees her reflection in the mirror and screams with shock. 

Her hair is silver ice, her skin is the color of cold milk, and her lips are a dark crimson stain. The only familiar feature is her dark brown eyes, burning dark in her pale face. 

 Hunter bursts in, and she's crumpled on the floor, a snowflake of frozen shattered mirror all around her. Her face is streaked with tears and blood from the glass, " _What have you done to me._ " She shouts at him.

Hunter gives her a unrepentant crooked smile, "I didn't do anything, except give your DNA a little push." He crouches next to her gingerly lifting her off the glass pieces, " _This_ -" he kisses her cheek as he brushes the glass off her bare legs, "was _always_ inside of you, waiting to come out and _play with me._ " He kisses her mouth tasting her cold tears as she begins to sob.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does what Hunter did count as rape? I have no idea, he definitely took advantage of the fact she couldn't remember anything. Emotional abusive asshole thing to do.
> 
> Btw I looked up the 15 signs of an abusive relationship and this story hits about ten of them. I
> 
> Also I'll explain Barry's reappearance in the next chapter.... It's a bit different than what happened in the show.


	6. Chapter 5- Kingdom by the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperature of the room drops, and Hunter watches curiously as she shakes and starts to hyperventilate, she feels absolutely sick with horror, a cold numbness begins to form inside of her heart. Her usual fall back.  
> She blinks away her tears, and looks up at him intent and tightly grasps his shoulders. Trying to bend her newly given power to her will, trying to siphon his body heat and leave him a frozen dead husk. Nothing happens. the power she wielded did not come. She screams at him in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just filler, Porn with a teensy bit of plot. I've been working a lot so I've had terrible writers block. Hunter and Caitlin are just going to have to been mushy and weirdly sexual for a chapter.
> 
> Get ready for some brainwashed Cait, she's going to be doing some out of character things. You'll notice when the patterns of Stockholm syndrome first some fear than some empathizing for her captor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _In a kingdom by the sea,_  
>   a maiden there lived whom you may know  
>  By the name of Annabel Lee;  
>  And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
>  Than to love and be loved by me.
> 
> Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Hunter bursts in, and she's crumpled on the floor. a snowflake of frozen shattered mirror all around her. Her face is streaked with tears and blood from the glass, "What have you done to me." She shouts at him.  
>  Hunter gives her a unrepentant crooked smile, "I didn't do anything, except give your DNA a little push." He crouches next to her gingerly lifting her off the glass pieces, "This-" he kisses her cheek as he brushes the glass off her bare legs, "was always inside of you, waiting to come out and play with me." He kisses her mouth tasting her cold tears as she begins to sob._

          **The temperature of the room drops,** and Hunter watches curiously as she shakes and starts to hyperventilate, she feels absolutely sick with horror, a cold numbness begins to form inside of her heart. Her usual fall back.  
She blinks away her tears, and looks up at him intent and tightly grasps his shoulders. Trying to bend her newly given power to her will, trying to siphon his body heat and leave him a frozen dead husk. Nothing happens. the power she wielded did not come. She screams at him in frustration.

Caitlin grasps a shard frozen and jagged in her palm, brings the weapon up aiming it to slice at his throat. Immediately catching her wrist, she grips it with fury, blood runs down her arm. he sighs lamentably. Hunter forces her hand open, carefully plucks out the bloody shard, and the blood wells up. Hunter's eyes never leave hers, as he lowers his head to lap at the seeping pool of blood in her palm, her eyes widen and she stops struggling, breathing hard, she watches him consume her blood in shock. He intimately kisses her red wound before wrapping it with a sterile bandage. Suddenly, there's a rush of wind and blue energy streaking. The glittering shards are gone. He's cleared them up.

Hunter sighs as he dusts himself off, "Oh kitten, why must you always be so morose." He perches on the edge of the massive clawfoot tub, with her held snug against him sitting in his lap. He twists the intricate gold bath knobs, testing the water with his fingertips before selecting a suitable temperature and allowing the water to rush. It's emits vapor as it fills, he absently rubs her legs when they begin to shake from the heat of the steam. Her strange new body is allured by heat, she dips her toes in the water

She muffles a startled sniffle against his shoulder as her body absorbs the heat, and he rubs her back too."You've turned me into a monster."

"No." He corrects sternly patting her goose-fleshed thigh, "I've made you my equal. You're my wife, what's mine is yours even the power I covet..." He runs his fingers through her pale damp hair, "You can be my dark Queen of Winter, a cold tyrant beside me. Or my opposite, A benevolent and ethereal Empress to sooth the fear of my daemons visage."

"I don't want to be your Queen."

He huffs but grazes her forehead with his lips, "If you'd prefer to stay a kept woman-- My caged ice princess hidden away," He chuckles deeply as if the fantasy delights him as much as it amuses him, "Then that's exactly what you'll be, My prisoner. Though you can be as insolent as you wish, I refuse to tolerate infidelity. _I'm your husband_ , I don't want to hear another word about Raymond. Mourn him all you wish. But you're _mine_ now. _My wife, my lover, my queen_." He squeezes her as if to reassure himself.

Caitlin wonders what Ronnie would do if he could see her now. "Do you really believe that I'd assent to any of that?" She snaps.

" _Funny_." he showered kisses over her lips and cheeks, her neck, her damp salt-smelling hair. The kisses relax her; they're not aggressive, not demanding, instead worshipful, adoring. " _Only moments ago you willingly parted your pretty thighs, wrapped them around me like a vice, and begged for my cock inside you and then you came twice, moaning like a whore in my arms_." His voice a velvet rumble in her ear, his long dexterous fingers illustrate his point by teasing her entrance, running his fingertips across the sensitive seam still moist from her orgasms and his come.

Hunter uses his warm wet palm to rub his slippery seed further inside of her, inflicting harsh pleasurable friction. She bites her lip and trembles, feeling filthy and ashamed. He was right; She had wanted him, had _begged_ for him.

His eyes flashed impenetrable black and his voice became the deep thunderous growl she associated with his Zoom persona, " _Should I punish you for your cruel words after I gave you so much pleasure._ " She gasped when the flat of his hand came up hard on her ass, over and over again. The strikes had force, but weren't harsh enough to be painful. The humiliation of being spanked made angry tears spill down her cheeks and fueled an alien desire, "Stop, I'm sorry." she begged.  
  
" _Look at me_ …" he strikes a little harder, she whimpers and curls into him, " _I want to see the look in your eyes when I touch you Cait, did Raymond ever make you wet so quickly. Did your perfect little hero ever fuck you hard, and make you come screaming under the full moon?"_

"No, he didn't." She hates herself, when she realizes it's the truth, Ronnie was a good man but he never made her feel desire like this. Never was anything but gentlemanly. He smirks with smug appreciation at her agreement.

"I didn't think so. Now, Who do you truly belong to?" His voice is human and soft in her ear, but he strikes her again.  " _You_." She says feeling her resolve to hate him dissolve, "I belong to Zoom." She begins to sob.

He wipes away her tears, and his eyes become blue again,"Oh Kitten, don't cry. Do you want to come on my fingers again, my love?" He asks his voice honey sweet and slow, She nods wanting him. Wanting comfort. One, two, and then three fingers fill her drenched passage his palm rocking against her quivering clit as his fingers make her senseless, she can feel that she's already nearing her peak.

" _Jay_." Caitlin whimpers desperately, his other arm grips tight around her trapping her, his hand moves steadily, with teasingly slow strokes between her spread thighs.

Making her delirious, and more wet with every plunge. Her muscles clench around his fingers and she climaxes arching against him, he's still circling her clit as she becomes consumed with pleasure.

"I think you're assenting already, sweetheart." She grumbles at him, incoherent. His eyes soften, and he kisses her, his lips are gentle, he's always so gentle with her, she sighs parting her lips for his imploring tongue. She can taste her own blood as he delves into the cavern of her mouth, She realizes she's giving in, but she's worn out, exhausted by his persistence. he's chipped away all the ice and curled up inside inside her heart. She can't deny it anymore, not after what happened. The version of him she loved never existed, but Zoom had forcefully taken his place.

  
His charming charisma, his brilliant mind, his silvery smooth voice and his possessive love drew her to him. Made her feel safe. He would never truly hurt her, he's even gentle as he pulls his fingers away from her, pausing thoughtfully he raises his fingers to rub her lips with her own fluid, she obediently parts her mouth. Tasting her release and his come as he massages the pads of his slick fingers on her tongue. She sucks on them and his pupils blow wide with desire.

"I'm going to take this off." He tells her, he slides his hands under the hem, and jerks the sweater over her head, tossing it on the sink. Her skin is tingling gooseflesh, the heat of his gaze on her creamy snow-white flesh makes her cheeks burn he kisses her shoulder and releases her to the steaming warmth of the bath. The water is a blissful, paradise. He watches her, his eyes darkening further at her soft sounds of contentment.

She's too mentally numb from her orgasm to be shocked, when he lathers his slim wide hands with lavender bar soap, and then deeply massages her skin, washing her. his eyes drink in her subtle reactions to his touch his eyes reflect the same intense blue as the dark midnight waves crashing on the moon shadowed beach.

She can't tell if it's lust, or part of his strange fixation

"Stop staring." She tells him exhausted as she lathers her hair with sweet smelling shampoo.

"I can't. You're so beautiful." His voice is soft, "When I saw you tonight swimming, I thought I was _dreaming_. You were a vision, a nymph." His soapy hands stroke her breasts, a frictionless glide that leaves her with taut nipples and dry lips. He grins wolfishly at her reaction. "Your mouth is red as _sin_ , your breasts pale pomegranates, and your eyes are _depthless_ dark Amber jewels. I can't look away from you."

"Stop complimenting me, and stop talking about the beach." She tells him pushing his hands away, covering herself with her arms.

His grin falters and he drops his hands into the steaming water, "You invited me on the beach. Didn't you giggle and moan and come, cradle me in your arms... Wasn't I..." He struggles for the words, " _Gentle_?"

"That was a lie." She turns away scrubbing herself with the soap, "you lied to me. Again."

"Nothing that I've said tonight was a lie, I adore you. I told you the truth. They did this to you when they attacked me, you were supposed to receive your powers slowly, and painlessly over a period of time. Not in an explosion."

"You lied about who you are, again. They were trying to save me," Caitlin said furiously.

"I had to lie." He looks away, "When you told them my name, your bastard friends, created cardboard cutouts of my...." He shuts his eyes and flinches violently. "You loathed me." He speaks softly now, "My violence is aimed toward my enemies alone, I will never treat you with anything but unconditional affection." He rests his chin on the tub, "No matter how many times you call me a psychotic monster."  
  
Caitlin feels warmth bloom inside her, she can't deny his declaration of unconditional affection, it's most likely the most he has  ever promised  anyone. 

"Oh Jay," she says softly touching cheek as he raises his head, then checks his pupils having seen him react like this before, "What was that, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

Caitlin slaps him hard, his eyes widen with surprise, "You're lying again."

"Possibly," Hunter said grinning with humor, "but you do have to admit that the majority of the truth you'd rather not know. Besides," insecurity clear in his eyes as he stares at his hands, "you would have joined them if you could, would have had no qualms about murdering your poor husband."

Caitlin rolls her eyes, "Don't be be  theatrical." She grasps his floating hands and looks directly into his eyes, "I promised." She tells him simply, " _I'm yours_ , remember."

He looks startled his lips parted, " _You_... You would have stayed with me."

She nods hesitantly, "I care about you," she admits playing with his long thin fingers, they curl into her palm, "I was just as worried about you, as I was them." He looks blank with shock, she nudges his shoulder with her wet hand startling him. "I'm ready for bed you maniac."

He swallows with emotion and nods curtly, when she stands he wraps her in a towel and lifts her bridal style.

He walks to the bed, and sets her down. "I'm going to shower." He tells her and she bounces upward the towel falling off, ivory arms twine around his neck, embracing him. Jay's entire body shudders, he breathes her in grazing his lips over her soft milk neck.  
  
She smiles brightly at his reaction. "Come back to me quickly, I want to fall asleep next to you." He smiles shyly at her, "Sleep." He repeats dreamily.

She dries herself off, and crawls under the silk sheets. Waiting for her husband.

Wondering if she's insane, to have given in to his whims so easily. _Why am I doing this?_

she wonders if her love and obedience will be enough to save her friends, and what she would do if she had to choose.

she thinks of Jay's promise of unconditional affection, then the playful look in his obsidian eyes when he'd spanked her. ' _I adore you_.'

she closes her eyes and wishes Jay Garrick had been real, that the man she's with isn't  making her crazy. 

_____

  
**_Morning Earth -1 Central City_ **

Barry Allen runs. "You're faster than ever, Barry." Comes Cisco's muted voice through the coms. feels the power of the Speedforce burn through his veins, his blood is gasoline lit by a sparkler. He is untouchable. Invincible. But ultimately useless.

It's been twelve long months, he's taken down most of Zoom's left over henchmen. Locked them in the pipeline and dusted his hands off without a scratch on him. Everyone looks at him with muted jubilance, as if he were a mythical figure risen from the dead. But he's not a worthy of such praise and love. He's not. Because Caitlin Snow is dead.

The man in the mask, the man he'd promised to save, had frozen to death in his cell. The police station was a complete horror show, a dark throne room, half frozen metas, the left over guests of Zoom and Caitlin's wedding.

He'd gone upstairs, and found his lab had been converted into a love nest. He found remnants of Caitlin's stay everywhere, worn clothes in the hamper, half eaten breakfast. The reality of everything made him throw up, he had never guessed The extent Jay's obsession with her, how could I let this happen to her. He thinks with self loathing, why didn't I see.

There's a hole in their team. Henry, Jessie, and even Iris take turns playing doctor but there's a certain amount of warmth and brilliance missing from the cortex.

Every earth-2 meta they've taken down was a challenge despite his new velocity, like fumbling around in the dark. Cisco and Harrison make wild guesses about the nature of their powers. Something Caitlin could have figured out with a simple blood test.

When Barry returns from his run, Iris is beaming next to Cisco at the computer monitors. She directs her wide smile at him, radiating love and affection bright as the sun. He does not return it. And her face falls.

"Am I faster than Zoom?" He demanded more than asked.

Iris gives him a tortured expression, "Barry." She begs.

Barry pointedly ignores her, "Cisco I asked you a question."

There is a silence, and Cisco sighs presses his lips together, "as fast as he was."

Barry frowns, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry steps in like a storm cloud, "What Ramon means to say is that Jay has had twelve months to make himself faster than you."

Iris flinches, "Cisco, Harry, I need to talk to Barry alone."

Cisco says nothing and scurries out of the cortex, relief clear on his face. Harry rolls his eyes and stalks after him.

Iris gives him a very piercing look, not quite anger but close, "Killing Jay won't bring her back."

Barry swallows the feelings the name ' _Jay_ ' bring up, it's like swallowing molten lava, but he does it. "I can't let what happened pass, Caitlin _died_. _She_ died." He cringed, "Jay forced her into a wedding dress Iris, maybe even raped her, and that horror was her last memory. Her _life_ , her _heart_ , her _brilliance_ amounted to more than that. She deserved better. Better than him. "Barry can't speak, he can feel the fury rising back up, burning in his heart like acid.

Irises eyes were full of tears. "You're right Bar, god you're right....but she wouldn't want you to be like this." She grasps his hands and grips them tightly.

He shook his head vehemently, "I won't allow Jay to live. If Caitlin were alive-- if I'd been fast enough, smart enough, things would be different, the way I'd stop him would be different."

"What happened to Caitlin is not you're fault Barry, it was all Zoom." Iris squeezes his fingers but he can't feel her warmth, can see her eyes shining with love and redemption. But he pulls away, because he doesn't deserve her. Not after he failed so badly.

"I wanted to stay there Iris." He tells her, "I ran away, I stayed in the Speedforce like a coward."

"You came back,"

"I came back for you more than I came back to stop Zoom but now it's all I can think about." Barry admitted softly. "All I can think about is killing him for what he did."

Iris smiled but there was no joy there, "I love you." She speaks with tears running down her face, "and I want to support you, but I can't encourage you to murder a man even a demon like him. It would change you Barry, it would haunt you. Cait would agree with me."  
Barry closes his eyes. "Caitlin is dead." He says, "Jay is a mass murdering psychopath, he'll come back, he won't stop unless he's. dead. And I'm the only one who can stop him." He's trembling with rage. "I won't let him get away with what he's done."

\---  
**_Morning_** _**Earth**_ -2 **_Atlantis_**

     When Caitlin wakes, Hunter has his long limbs twined around her, has her tightly held in his arms his warm steady breath caresses her cold neck. He looks peacefully vulnerable. Nothing like the angry tyrant who stood towering over her in the police station and shouted betrayal at her before he'd snapped the necks of innocent police officers. He'd been furious, violent. Now he was as docile as a tomcat. She didn't understand what triggered his wild emotions.

What gave him so much patience with her, and none for anyone else.

She sighs turning to embrace him, tracing the lines on his chest, he stirs, humming. "Mmmn, morning." He pulls her tight against him, her breathe catches when his morning erection presses her and she grazes his lips with her own, as she wraps a hand around his cock and begins stroking he opens his sleepy eyes as he growled low and predatory. her nipples tighten responsively as his sound reverberates making her wet.

"Jay." She sighs as he nuzzles her, "I want you inside me. Now."  
He rolls over her, and kisses her deeply, lifting her legs and slides inside her, with the full length of his cock in one fluid motion.

She inhales sharply, her eyes filling with tears and throbs around his cock, clenching tight a around him. Hunter moans with pleasure, "Oh, God you're tight. Don't cry my love, I'll be gentle." He rumbles, licking the shell of her ear, "Look at me," she meets his laser bedroom gaze, pinned underneath his broad shoulders, his thick shaft rocking inside her sleep heavy body.

She registers the perfect rhythm he is creating in her body. Slowly at first, then the tempo increases as he builds a pace inside her. before she knows it she is panting and moaning as the sensations consume her.

Eyes shut tight, she feels herself grinding lazily against him, the bed rocks noisily beneath their love making. She becomes boneless as she climaxes, he licks her mouth and begins to pull away but she grips him with her thighs and twines her arms around his neck. "Where are you going." She asks breathlessly.

He inhales sharply trying to extricate himself but she tightens her hold, "I thought," he ground out, "you'd want me to stop..." He trails off as if he can't think clearly.

"So I could throw you away from me in disgust, and call you names." She rolls her hips and he whimpers his helpless sound makes her laugh loudly. "Cait." He begs."You were so disgusted afterwards," he said sadly, "We were happy, then you hated me..." He sighed feeling her press tightly, possessively to him.  
  
"I hurt you." She recalls his forlorn expression on the beach when she'd thrown him off while he was dozing on her, his devastated eyes when she'd called him a monster, "I didn't mean those things, I was shocked."  
He swallows and nods. "I want to feel you fall apart." She murmurs sensually, "I want you." He moans as her inner muscles tightened around him. 

Hunter starts achingly slow strokes, his agonizing pace has her thighs shaking, his cock teasing her entrance, rubbing her clit, before slowly spearing her with precision. She orgasms, harshly, and then he follows burying his face in her neck and groaning, she feels the hot gush of his seed flood her. He stills and hums contentedly and she captured his mouth in a long kiss.

"Good morning." She giggles against his mouth. 

They curl into each other and sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't plan on this chapter being so fluffy, honestly the first draft I wrote hunter was being a rapist but couldn't see 'Jay' ever truly raping Caitlin. even though this technically is dubiously consensual sex. I'm not sure how to write Stockholm syndrome but i think I've tried to incorporate the fact Caitlin's first reaction is horror and fear before she becomes helplessly empathetic towards hunter. 
> 
> Caitlin's powers are sporadic, because her emotions are.


	7. Chapter 6- Tonight, I gave you my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cafe they enter is full, has the aromatic smell of coffee and freshly baked pastry. Riotous with the sound of chiming Greek chatter, the people are clad in elegant dress, the men wearing various shades of dark suits and the women are wearing colorful tightly structured dresses all of them smoking casually. She coughs from the heavy scent of Tabacco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!
> 
> This might actually trigger someone, he's generally emotionally abusive but in this chapter he forces sex on her after she basically says no.

  
" _Erik: Are you very tired?_  
_Christine: Oh, tonight I gave you my soul, and I am dead._  
_Erik: Your soul is a beautiful thing, child. No emperor received so fair a gift. The angels wept to-night."_  
Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **The Cortex is bright, with their laughter.** _ Caitlin watches Barry, Cisco, and Harry chomp on big belly burgers as they argue over trivial matters within speed force science. Whether or not Barry would be fast enough to run back to the time of the dinosaurs and safety bring back a raptor. They stop bantering suddenly, and turn to look at her their faces are equally disturbed. "What?" She asks self-conscious. They say nothing. "Guys, why are you looking at me like..." She stops when she realizes they aren't blinking and their eyes are glazed over, They're frozen.

When she touches her friends in an attempt to save them they shatter, flooding the cortex with cold blackened pieces of flesh. She wakes up screaming in an unfamiliar room, her heart racing with dread. "Jay. Hunter." She sobs, wanting him, the calming cadence of his voice the warm protection of his arms.

He appears, fully dressed in gray slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. "Caitlin." He says soothingly pulling her into his lap. "Everything is fine, it was a dream sweetheart." He kisses her cheek, runs his hand down her naked and spine and her whole body shivers.  
everything is not fine, she feels trapped like she did in the healing tank. Trapped in his sapphire ocean gaze, Her body falling down under the dark waves sinking further and further away from the light and everything that makes sense. Love that made her drown, she was whatever he wanted her to be. A pretty plaything, a perfect wife, a queen. Just not herself.

Caitlin slumped against him and felt his heartbeat, the steady besting sound calmed her down.  
He was quiet, "Let's go out." He suggests softly.

She looks up at him, he's looks back at her nervously. "You want to go on a _date_?" The words sound strange. _A date. With Zoom. With her husband. Zoom._

"I've never taken you on an official date," he looks sheepishly, "I want to correct that, romance you the right way."  
The thought of going outside is appealing, he'd been very strict about her staying in the police station. Staying in her room, when his minions showed up. She hasn't been out in ages.  
"I'm glad you realize kidnapping and marriage, doesn't qualify as proper romance unless you're a caveman." She says dryly, but he looks slightly rueful and she's feeling merciful.  
"Okay." She agrees, he smiles brightly, "I need to wash up first."  
He releases her, and she pads into the bathroom, washing herself throughly in the shower. The mirror has been replaced, she blinks as looks at herself. Her complexion is ghostly, and there are the plum bruises on her pale hips from his fingers, she brushes her spider silk hair with a sick nervous feeling in her stomach and wraps herself in a towel.

Exiting the bathroom she finds Hunter, wearing a slim tie now and adjusting the cuffs on his signature leather jacket. There's clothes for her on the bed, a dress, ivory stockings and lace lingerie even a wig.  
He turns his back politely, as she slips into her apparel. Which she finds laughable, considering what they'd already done much earlier.  
The dress was powder blue and framed with black sleeves structured with a vintage sweetheart neckline that showed an an ample amount of her cleavage and hugged her curves. She didn't feel comfortable, this wasn't something she would wear normally. She knows he must have stolen this, she can't imagine him going out and buying women's clothes.

He took up the comb and began brushing back her hair, securing it in a bun before carefully placing the wig.  
"Is this necessary?" She says irritated by the itchy sensation on her head and adjusts the black bob wig herself, he laughs outright at her scrunched expression.

"I don't want anyone recognizing your doppelgänger," he explains, "Atlantis gets a lot of American tourists and we might be unlucky enough to cross one that might notice you." He smirks appreciatively at her practically feasting on her with his eyes, " _besides_ , he says his hands trailing down her sides, "you'll blend in better, the style here is much different than your earth. Women wear much more elegant attire, especially in Atlantis." He dips down and tenderly kisses her neck, she sighs when his hands smooth down her figure and squeeze her.

"We're in Atlantis?" She's feels excitement despite herself, though his wandering hands making it hard to think.

He grins smugly, "Yes, and I'm going to show you around the citadel, but first breakfast." He grins widely, lI know this perfect little cafe." He takes her hands and fastens feathery lace gloves on them. She feels like his Barbie doll, all dressed up in the clothes he'd picked out and ready to play with.

Hunter guides her through the facility which is dark despite early hour. "Where is everyone?" She asks,  
"I ordered Malcolm to send everyone home until I said otherwise... Oh and If you're wondering the curious idiot that scared you last night is dead." He answered nonchalantly. "I had no other choice, he witnessed you utilize your powers. He might have talked." He explained as if he weren't talking about murdering someone in cold blood.

She remembers the sound in the dark last night, the terrible banging sound that terrified her. She'd forgotten about it. Forgotten that Jay considered her a prized possession and guarded her jealously.  
  
Caitlin wonders who the poor man was, if he had family. If they would miss him. "Please don't do that again." She begs. 

  
"I'll do whatever I deem is necessary to protect you." He responds darkly, And she feels a knot of tears form in her throat, reminded this man who held her tenderly comforting her nightmares was himself a nightmare.

The golden sun of earth-2, pulls her away from her thoughts, he's brought her outside and the sun beats down on her exposed skin, thawing it, she finds she enjoys heat. He pulls out sunglasses and dons them with a pleased look at her, "You're beautiful in the light." He tells her, and she feels a hot flush creep up her neck, despite her cold skin.

He pulls out slim black devise, and a sleek red hovering car charges toward them, making her gasp and jump behind him, it stops smoothly beside them. Automatic Hover cars. She thinks with excitement, Cisco would love this. Jay grins, "Your face!" he laughs, and She rolls her eyes at his amusement, "you're such an ass."

He opens her door for her, the automatically fastening seatbelt zips in place frightening her, and he starts laughing again.

He drives through the citadel which has little traffic, the buildings are freshly scrubbed glass ivory with dark blue domes.  
He explains the history of Atlantis with poetic brilliance, describes the people and the brilliant energy which powered the city with a ghostly cobalt blue light. An invention of his friend, and minion Malcolm. A science which America was not yet privy to, finally he parks the hover-vehicle next to a shadowed enclave. She becomes tense, worried he's taken her to a strip-club as a joke.

The cafe they enter is full has the aromatic smell of coffee and freshly baked pastry. Riotous with the sound of chiming Greek chatter, the people are clad in elegant dress, the men wearing various shades of dark suits, and the women are wearing colorful tightly structured dresses all of them smoking casually. She coughs from the heavy tobacco smell. "So," she deadpans, "elegant attire and lung cancer are fashionable on this earth."  
He shrugs, "I used to smoke in college." She nods, "I know I actually spotted leftover tar on your lungs, when I did your chest X-rays after your battle with Sand Demon...." She trails off thinking of Barry, trusting Barry who saved his life that day.... Or had he? Would Jay have killed sand demon himself if Barry had failed that night. She doesn't know.

He raises a brow, "Of course you did." He says mildly.

He picks a private table all by itself, facing an open window with a breeze and they sit knees touching. "What do you want?" He asks blasé, she squints at the menu written in Greek and then gives him a look. He chuckles and she kicks his leg with the pointy end of her heel, and he pouts exaggeratedly.

"I can read and speak Greek." He tells her leaning conspiratorially towards her, enveloping her gloved hands in his large ones.

"Really," She's genuinely curious, "where did you learn that?"

He looks down at their hands with furrowed brows and spoke with a strained voice, "My mother..." He paused as she leaned forward, "she was a natural linguist, but she'd rather teach kindergarten. She taught me basic Greek when I was young before..." He flinched, "and I picked up more before I transferred here during my college years...she adored Atlantis." She bit her lip, with no idea how to respond. Jay had never spoken a word about his parents, he even flinched when she called him by his real name. Caitlin squeezed his hands tightly, "Thank-you for sharing that with me." She moves demurely into his lap, and smooths his deepened brow with her thumb before initiating a kiss, his lips are immobile, taut as stone until he slowly softens and kisses her back. She's lost, intoxicated as they kiss, deeply devouring each other, her arms twined tight around his neck. 

" _Ah, hem_." Says an unfamiliar voice, She's breathless as Jay pulls away. He smiles tightly but not unpleasantly at the waiter and she hides in his neck feeling absolutely mortified. He wraps his arms around her while he speaks in crisp perfect Greek to the waiter who looks at her mockingly, and says something that makes Jay glare at him. The waiter realizes his mistake and walks away from the dark look rather briskly, "What did he say?" Caitlin asks innocently,  
"Something unpleasant." Hunter looked irked, "I ordered you coffee and a pancake breakfast." He tells her dismissively.

  
The irritation fades from him in increments and they're enjoying themselves, they receive their food and coffee and she sits in her seat and they begin talking quietly as they eat. She's absolutely famished, he watches her eat with astonishment. "I've never seen anyone eat pancakes with such a carnivorous ferocity."  
"Don't judge me," She points at him with her fork , "or I'll eat you next."  
He sips his coffee slyly, "Please do." She kicks him again.  
he refused to answer her last question,

"What kind of serial killer were you?" She asks with dark curiosity, his smile fades and his jaw sets. "Cait," his voice is steel, "I'll tell you one day, but not today." She shivers, and he whisks off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders. Though they both know, she's not affected by the cold.

The waiter returns with more coffee, he's distracted, perhaps nervous because of his earlier ill made joke; as he's pouring Caitlin's cup, his hand slips and the freshly brewed burning coffee is dumped in her lap. She screams, the burning stimulus causes her to overreact and she morphs the entire cafe into a ice rink in a second, an arctic blast covering the room in frost. Everyone turns to look at her with horror and wonder, the waiter drops the coffee pot in shock and it cracks on the icy floor. Hunter sets down his coffee, rolls his eyes, blue sparks erupt around his body, the clueless waiter falls down dead at her feet. She stares, her eyes blinking confused.

Hunter now stands in the middle of the cafe looking at her with a eyes like two empty black suns. she realizes the room is completely devoid of sound, and the smell of cigarettes smoke has dwindled. She looks around, everyone is motionless and slumped at their seats, a glazed look on their dead faces. Some of them still hold the red flickering ash of lit cigarettes in their fingers.  
  
She looks up at him fearfully, "Y- You  killed. them." She says her voice small and shocked.  
He crouched down, "I'll do whatever I deem is necessary to protect you." He repeats, she shakes then begins to cry hysterically as he smashes the smoke alarm and throws a lit cigarette on the drapes, catching them on fire, they light up like matches.

"Time to go."  

He makes an irritated sound, when she won't move, throws her over his shoulder and dumps her in the backseat of the car. Then driving off, the car stops and she's still sobbing. Still utterly terrified of him.

" _Sweetheart_ ," he sings honey sweet, "oh please don't cry," he pulls her close but she squirms away shoving at him, "don't touch me, you're insane." She pulls off his leather jacket and throws it at him, the wig falls off and her hair comes loose spilling out of its bun.

His jaw become hard, "Here we go again." He sounds frustrated, "If I hadn't killed them they would have you hunted down, the murderous _Killer Frost._ " he pulls her close, "I was _protecting_ you Caitlin, so don't you look at me like _that_ ," He kisses her softly, "Don't be afraid of me." She sobs harder, and he swallows it with another deeply imploring kiss.

He slides his hands sinuously up the skirt of her dress, his fingertips dip into her underwear gently probing and find her dry. she whimpers as he tugs and she hears the fabric's screaming tear as he rips it from her body.  
"Stop, I hate you." she hisses trying to escape his hold but he captures her wrists, anchoring them above her head breathing hard as if he's... Enjoying this. 

"That's not true," He says against her mouth before a deep kiss that made her head spin,"If you really wanted to stop me, you would slowly freeze the blood in my veins, or kill me with a single frigid kiss." He murmurs fervently then moves his mouth down her neck and shoulders nipping at the tops of her breasts, he tugs down the blue fabric of her dress and bra, exposing her soft heaving mounds to his hungry gaze. He laps at them with the flat of his tongue. Her nipples tighten into buds from the warm wet sensation, and he takes them into his mouth sucking ardently as she moans in agony, biting her lip.

Angry tears drip down her cheeks, she becomes pliant and lets him do what he wanted. She's emotionally exhausted, tired of fighting a man who always believed he was right. She could end this, but she doesn't. She doesn't know how she could possibly hurt him when he promised to never hurt her.

"I'm sorry about our date," he apologizes thumbs circling her nipples, "I'll make it up to you, right now." He promised sliding down between her tremulous thighs kissing her supple nether lips once, twice to calm her, before dipping his tongue into her core languorously tasting her and wetting her with his salvia.

" _Jay_." She moans helplessly intoxicated by sensation, when his tongue brushes insistently against her clit and she grasps his silken hair tightly pulling him closer. Urging him. Then he began a rumbling inhuman groan that vibrated his tongue and made her come breathlessly.  He sits up, licking his teeth and lips with carnal pride, like a wolf that had recently hunted, her arousal glosses the lower half of his face.

his dark blue eyes drank in her ravished form, as he unbuckled his dress pants, unzipping pulling out his hard arousal he stroked himself his thumb circling the wet tip, he hissed. 

"You taste like heaven," He kissed her tenderly, then grips her hips tightly and coaxes her on her knees despite her protests holding her up as he drew the skirt of her dress up past her hips, and pulled her stockings down further making her practically nude. her ass displayed along with her dripping wet core, her eyes flutter closed as he rubs her seam teasingly with his cockhead, and she inhales dizzily as he swiftly pressed inside her throbbing entrance, he pauses and lets her feel the full length of his cock buried inside her, cupping her tender breasts in his palms.  Then began with long harsh invading strokes that made her cry.

They were becoming faster and deeper, her thighs shake and she whimpers as he growled low and long in her ear, "Yes, just like that." He moans as she clenches involuntarily around his shaft Caitlin grips the seat for purchase against the pleasurable onslaught he was forcing on her, she felt like an instrument for his pleasure, "Do you like hearing that sound," He laughs and pants when she moans involuntarily, his answer is a deep and rough sound, " _Caitlin_." He growled thunderously, " _My pretty nymph, come for me. come_." He commands his hard cock spearing her as his fingers press on her clit and she's flooded with white hot pleasure. She's completely senseless, and he uses  her passage slippery from her orgasm to find his own pleasure, thrusting mercilessly into her sensitive core holding her tight then finally feeling his loins tighten, he spills inside her with an animalistic roar. He breathes harshly, releases her then pulls his leather jacket over her flesh tenderly and cuddles her close, until she's fast asleep.

-

When he first met Caitlin, she was a shy creature, her large doe eyes flickering nervously at him with a combination of fear and fascination. Much like now. So different from her frigid earth-2 doppelgänger. He'd at first been amused at her appreciative glances, but as they spoke as he deceived her with his silver tongued lies and crocodile tears, he felt it. The tangible magnetism between them, something more than just plain desire. He realized quickly, that he genuinely enjoyed her presence. The gentle balm of her nervous chatter. Her brilliant intellect. The strength of her compassion and will, when she promised to do everything she could to save his life. Though she hardly knew him.

When she kissed him that first time, he'd felt a synthesized blazing spark that he'd only felt ever felt while he was running at the speed of light, and much like the speedforce She was a powerfully addictive substance. He had tasted her and realized he'd been starving.  
The sweet smell of her dark hair, and every sensual movement of her glossed lips as she spoke. She wasn't just voluptuous. desire incarnate she was warmth, and devotion. Hunter wanted her completely to himself, with no interruptions. No hovering friends.

His darkness wanted her, wanted her thrashing and screaming, until her eyes filled with the cold indomitable ardor of a tyrant. But he would never touch Caitlin with any real force, he has no intention of becoming a echo of his poor excuse of father. No she would grow into her role as Queen on her own time.

He knew, that he loved her, had to have her, but the thought of her tortured in a dirty cell chained up like Harrison's brat daughter made him sick. He couldn't cage her, in that way, however she would be a vulnerability that would complicate his plans. A gaping hole in his perfect armor, a bullseye to his heart for his enemies. There was only this option.

This option which ended with her  
dozing beside him, after coming undone underneath him. After a rather disappointing coffee date,  
He cups her sex, feels the evidence of their lovemaking inside her and feels primal masculine satisfaction. He'd won her affection, bedded her over and over again. Now he would keep her. Keep her safe and sound, keep her away from earth one. Where there was bound to be more trouble.  
His plans for multi-verse domination could wait until she was fully ready, Now that Barry was dead, and his pet Jay Garrick dead and frozen thanks to Cisco's malfunctioning toys no one could truly stand up him anyway. He had nothing to worry about.

He kissed her soft shoulders and breathed her in and she mumbled sleepily. He tucked his shirt, zipped his pants and climbed into the drivers seat, with irritation.  
It would be so much faster if he used his powers, but Atlantis would go on full alert if Zoom showed so much as a streak of lightening.

He wasn't going to jeopardize the peace, he had too much to protect. Caitlin sighed in her sleep, and he watched her nose twitch in rear view mirror with amusement.  
She was going to be angry again soon enough, when he murdered all her friends. Something he wouldn't be able to fix with a good hard fuck in the back of a car, but worrying about that could wait.

After all all The Flash of two worlds were dead.

 

\---

 

 **When Caitlin is lucid** again, she's being carefully undressed on their bed. Hunter is kneeling above her as her eyes flutter, sliding off her dress, unhooking her bra, he parts her thighs until her legs are spread wide, her supple core exposed to him. she can feel his thick seed still warm and wet, "Look at you," his voice breathy as he runs his greedy mouth downwards kissing every inch of her bared flesh, "Debauched, undone, and dripping with my seed." She feels vulnerable, and humiliated tears run down her cheek as he sucks bruises into her thighs. "Don't be ashamed," he croons, "you're compelling, mesmerizing."

"You make me feel like a whore."

"Mmmn." He licks his lips, "Yes, my whore. Mine."

He traces his fingers where she's exquisitely tender from his rough treatment, and blush colors her cheeks as his eyes smolder like burning coals. he undoes his shirt, then unbuckled and unzipped, his slacks freeing his erect cock which is shiny with her come from earlier. 

she watches him her mouth falling open with disbelief as his hardness renters her slick passage. "Oh." She breathes as his body blankets hers and wordlessly he buries himself inside her again.

Pinned, penetrated, and panting  underneath him, her nails run down his taut backside to alleviate the pressure but it's not nearly enough and she gives high pitched sighs at intervals between shallow thrusts, His relentless pace creates raw sensation and the sound it makes when they meet together completely is filthy and wet.

he notices when she starts to reach her peak, her body shaking as she comes harshly, he kisses her ravenously inhaling her last moans rocking his hips fervently as she becomes slicker and warmer, his muscles tense as she becomes tighter, he collapses on her she gasps as pleasure turns him limp and mindless and fills her to the brim with his thick seed. "Mine." He mumbles nuzzling her breasts. "You're mine."

Caitlin rolls her eyes at a Jay's post-coital imitation of a neanderthal, and rubs his back as he comes down. She has a chilling realization, he's come inside her without any protection every single time they've had sex.

Caitlin feels him slip out, and leave her. She feels pain in her chest,  
Her eyes cloud with tears and she begins to sob, Hunter returns with warm wet washcloths and finds her curled into a pathetic ball crying. _Oh god_ she thinks, _what if..._

He's muddled by her sudden breakdown, "Cait?" He's lifting her into his lap, "oh Sweetheart, was that too much... I'm sorry." He kisses her tear stained cheeks with genuine apology, "I'm an animal when it comes to you. Do you know how much I have craved this? Craved you? ” He nuzzles her cheek with his.

Hunter lays her down and uses the warm cloths to throughly wash her body with gentle strokes, he spreads her nether-lips and she whimpers when he begins dabbing her with the warm damp cloth. he squeezes her thigh apologetically. "I didn't mean to be so rough with you."

He wipes her clean and uses a different washcloth to wipe down the inside of her thighs in circular motion. It's a strange but soothing.

"You don't feel anything, and you murdered them.... how do you not feel anything."

 he doesn't pause his ministrations as he tells her. "They are minuscule particles in a vast multiverse, they don't matter to me. Alive or dead. You are the only being I care about, and they endangered you."

Caitlin can't breathe under the weight of the intense emotion in his eyes. He sighs, "Go to sleep Caitlin." Hunter kisses her forehead after he tucks her beneath cool silk sheets. "Sweet dreams." 

But she knows better,  _What if..._

  
\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person and this is more filler.  
> Also notice how lazy Hunter has gotten, such a stereotypical male being distracted by his penis. Oh I'll take over the multiverse after I've had Caitlin in every alleyway in Atlantis. Idiot. Barry's so gonna ambush him.  
> Extra --- this entire relationship is a perfect example of being emotionally abused by your partner. He has no concern for her true feelings and forces his own way of thinking on her, never admits he's done anything wrong and treats her like a possession. Doesn't let her choose anything not even what she wears. Or the state of her DNA anc body.


	8. Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Caitlin's steamy honeymoon in Atlantis is cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long two month wait, I've been stuck and rewrote this chapter about ten times. 
> 
> Basically Hunter's personality is ruining my brain, cuz I'm having a hard time taking this insane irrational character and make him believable.  
> Caitlin is also hard to write because she's his complete opposite and hates him. But at the same time is forced to deal with his insanity. He's both attempting to corrupt her and keep her exactly the same.

  
_"Lost in Hell,-Persephone,_  
_Take her head upon your knee;_  
_Say to her, "My dear, my dear,_  
_It is not so dreadful here."_

  
_Edna St. Vincent Millay, Collected Poems_

* * *

 

 **Atlantis**  

\---  
_**Caitlin feels cradled in Hunter's tantalizing grip** _ like a prized doll, and it seems his morbid fascination with her is increasing with time.

The days after the cafe massacre are an exhausting fog in her brain, romantic outings and passionate pleasure until she can't remember anything but being his. 

She's utterly lost in this abyss of lust, as they lie drying from a playful afternoon swim in the golden sunlight on the soft powdery beach.

Hunter's skin has developed a healthy gold tone, whilst hers stays the same- he has Caitlin spread out beside him, on the dry heated sand.

The laces of her red suit are undone revealing the pink rosebud tipped swell of her breasts, and his burning fervent mouth worships them, as his dexterous fingers carefully fuck her at a mercilessly teasing pace beneath the tight fabric of her wet bathing suit.  
She was completely his, unable to resist his advances and how he owned her desire and honed it to a feverish pitch. Every sensation is under his dominance. His love.

"Jay." She pants breathless as he curls his fingers inside her slippery core, gripping his shoulders as he manipulates her body.

"Do you want more?" He growls nipping at her earlobe as he peeled off her red suit, "Do you want me, Cait."

She nods biting her lip, Hunter can't resist kissing her, his tongue thrusting past her reddened lips, slow, hot, and filthy. "Moan it aloud, darling." He breathes on her dark pink mouth, fingers pausing and pulling out mid-stroke to lick the evidence of her desire off his fingers.

he loves the taste of her, her mouth, her desire, her skin. He wanted to devour her, swallow her whole. 

She whimpers and rolls her hips looking for friction, "Tell me what you want, beg me." He chided breathlessly bracing her down beneath him, his arms pining her to the sand.

She's irritated now, it isn't enough that Hunter has her trapped, but he also wants her to enjoy her golden cage. Sing for him like a bird.  
  
"Jay," she growls, "I want you to fill me up with your cock. Now, please.- you massive fucking jerk."   
He grins Wide and His rigid cock pushes inside her wet heat in one long stroke, with no resistance from her body with each invading thrust she shuddered overwhelmed with sensations that made her entire body feel like an unsprung coil. 

Hunter  feel spikes of cold along his skin as her fingertips dug into his biceps. He Flips them and she gasps at the deeper angle and releases him clutching desperately at clumps of sand beneath her as he impales her sex.  

He grunts like a tiger while she makes high pitched lusty sobs above him. "It’s quite funny, Darling. You are such a quiet, innocent girl in public, but in private, as soon as I start thrusting my cock into you, you're much louder than I fantasized.” He murmured, hypnotized by the soft swell of her breasts in motion. 

"Shut up and-" Her indignant retort gets lost in a moan as he begins to vibrate inside of her and she orgasms, tightening around him so much that Hunter groans with sensitivity as he comes.

They're a jumbled mess afterwards, but Hunter manages to regain enough movement to lift Caitlin and speed them back to their room within the facility. Where he clumsily drops her on the bed and collapses beside her. 

 

\------- 

 **-Starling City, a dive bar at night.** -

\--------

 _ **Dinah Laurel Lance**_ lounges casually dressed in the dark corner of a busy bar, she's sipping on bourbon, observing a chatting couple.  
A brightly dressed dark haired woman and a tall dark eyed man, billionaire Ray Palmer, a man who she allows to live peacefully in his luxury because he quickly pledged allegiance to the new order.

They frequently glance at the door, waiting. Nervous. A casually dressed man enters, wise and weatherbeaten, greying at his temples. There is no mistaking him despite the obvious difference in his appearance. He is Robert Queen. A vigilante whose reputation as a man and as a hero was destroyed swiftly and mercilessly.  
The man who dared to beg her forgiveness, for the death of her baby sister and watched his wife get a hole punched in her chest by Zoom.  
The man she loathed almost as much as she did his dead son, that spoiled brat who she should have smothered while he slept in her bed.

Despite her rising fury, Dinah resisted temptation and calmly watched, reading their lips with focused attention.

"The glades are ready to fight, but," Robert says lowly, "we need weapons, lots of them."

Palmer nods energetically ever the Boy Scout, "I have a contacts willing to sell me meta-disablers, just give me a number."

Roberts eyes turn hard. "This convenient band of traitors have a name?" Palmer shakes his head.

"We can't tell you a name," the girl interjects, "but they're trustworthy."

Robert grimaced, "Keep then out of our plans, but buy the weapons. We need them if we're going to overthrow Black Siren."

"What about Zoom?" Palmer asks with fear in the set of his face.  
"Jay Garrick- the Flash is still MIA, probably dead if you ask me. Robert looks grim, "According to my own sources, Zoom's occupied by something. We won't worry about the speed demon, we can only focus on taking back Starling ."

Dinah rolls her eyes at the mention of 'the heroic flash' and then groans and drinks down her alcohol as they leave separately,  
Zoom made it very clear generals were to report large-scale rebellions to him immediately.

Every country under the sun was at Zoom's mercy, the people lived in fear but mostly they went about their lives with little trouble- unless they questioned his rule.

Zoom who had recently procured himself a bride, stolen a woman of the parallel world he'd invaded like Hades dragging maiden Persephone screaming to the underworld and made her is Queen. Dinah felt for the poor girl, She knew his steel grip, how he held you by the throat as he fucked you cold and passionlessly. She remembered it fondly, however their fling had lost steam quickly.

She would rather dig her eyes out with her nails, but she knows she would be dead within a week if she didn't notify him. She taps her watch and hits send.  
Now to get her own minions ready, it appeared Robert Queen needed to be taught another lesson.  
\------

  **Atlantis**  
\------  
When Caitlin wakes she's hypnotized, Hunter is dozing, his chest rises and falls beneath her cheek as the sun filters through the window drapes and puts Hunter in sharp relief, he looks like a marble statue in the light of atlantean dawn.

It's almost like the nightmare of the that day never happened, she shivers at the memory of his words. _"My whore. mine."_  
Vulnerable, but dangerously so. A sleeping lion.  
She wonders how she never saw it, when he pretended to be a hero. His sharp hungry eyes, and hollow menacing smiles.

  
As she lies there, contemplative.  
The logical thing to do would be to kill him, speedsters are incapable of handling extremely cold temperatures.  
She feels the power in her veins now, the harsh abyss of ice itching at her fingertips. But then what? This earth was a mystery to her, the people were under zoom. Her friends are most likely mourning her already, given up on rescue. Her universe unreachable.  
He's your enemy, a serial murderer, a mad man. She reminds herself, not your husband, not your king.

But He loves me. He loves me.... And I don't want to be alone.

She sighs and enjoys his furnace like heat, his warm skin feels exquisite pressed to hers.  
Hunter growls waking as she nestles closer, his hand lazily strokes her hip and he presses his lips to her cheek, and then mouths carefully down her neck, "Good afternoon, Darling." 

Before she can reply, There's a crisp knock on the door, and Hunter sits up, his body propped over hers protectively, "It's me." A familiar voice calls out, "Malcolm, I have a message from Siren."  
In a millisecond, the space above her was empty and he's dressed in full demonic regalia, "Caitlin." He leans down to kiss her, "Go." He commands, "Take a nice long bubble bath while I speak with him ." As she sits up the silk sheets pool around her, he grins as She winces at the ache between her thighs.

  
She stands up gingerly, and heads for the bathroom as Hunter heads toward the door. Washing and drying in a heated shower before draping herself in a rich blue kimono robe that she finds on the door.

Hunter has everything set out for her, she combs her ivory hair with a pearl brush, it's longer than she usually likes, it falls to her waist.  
She notices her hair is darker at the roots. Almost gold.

Caitlin's body is unfamiliar, her skin strangely smooth, the tips of her fingers itch and ache with cold.  
She bites her lip, her nipples are reddened and She touches her abdomen with growing anxiety. Wondering with horror. What if....

She's solid and unbreakable until Hunter touches her, beneath his hands she becomes something soft and yielding. Opens a vein of submissive pleasure in her, a void of hunger. Unhealthy desire for his claws on her skin. He's an addictive poison and she's worried now that she's starting to enjoy it.

Especially when he's using his mouth to deliver the poison. Her mouth goes dry at the thought of his talented tongue.

She hears muffled conversation, and hesitates at the door, waiting.  
The voices die out," Caitlin." Hunter calls.  
And she steps out, the man is gone, and Hunter is glaring at the door.

"Jay?" She says softly and he moves so fast to hold her that she gasps.

"Sorry," he says kissing the damp top of her head, "the honeymoon has been cut short, we're heading for Starling. Get dressed."

\-------- **Black Siren's Clocktower-** \---

Starling City. Reflective modern architecture and cold gray concrete. The work of dimwitted idealists. From here, it almost looks like an achievement. From here, you can't see the scarlet blood staining the freshly fallen snow or hear the echo of gunshots in the screaming silence of the terrible night.

Fortunately Starling was a hell on earth before his transformation into Zoom. This city had been his second conquest after Then gem cities. Central and keystone.  
The Hood, a pathetic vigilante who attempted to bring this hopeless city back into the light with a bow. He can't get over that, in this day and age. A bow. It would be funny if it weren't so ridiculous.  
Queen was defeated and humiliated, Hunter ripped off his hood to reveal Robert Queen to millions- Then murdered his estranged wife for good measure.  
the man was in hiding, and not worth Hunter's time.

The hood was no threat to Hunter. His power was meek and human, a symbol of hope blotted out by enough darkness is useless.

"Black Siren will be familiar to you, you've met her doppelgänger." He rumbles, "but you will be utterly silent, and show no reaction." He softens his tone, "My love."  
Caitlin purses her lips and nods almost imperceptibly, standing contemplative beside him she is ethereal in the light of the city, her long flowing hair gleaming like starlight, her full rose lips pouted thoughtfully.  
The liquid obsidian leather gown she wore had and intricate lace bodice which hugged her chest and revealed the ample swell of her lush ivory décolletage  and tight black leather around her waist, He could see the outline of shapely curves beneath the fabric, past her calves, stopping just below her knees. She was his dark bride, even with her blonde halo of hair.

she has been sulky  ever since that ridiculous cafe incident.  
He's tempted have her here, bent over the railing, her leather skirt bunched at her hips, but this dingy place is hardly worthy of her. Caitlin deserves much more, a soft feather bed where he can properly and comfortably ravish her.

He traces his talon down the smooth curvature of her back, notices her measured breathes, her glassy eyes it's not hard to see that she's afraid.

He softens, pulling off his cowl and steps behind Caitlin, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Why am I here?" She asks her voice clear but fragile.  
He breathes in the perfume of her hair, and she bites her lip, "Your place as my bride must be established, they will learn to respect you." he tells her, "Siren is my most ruthless and trusted general, she will serve as the perfect example to the rest. No one will make an attempt on your life if Siren deems you as dangerous as myself."

She shakes her head, "I'm not dark or dangerous."

"Oh Caitlin, The darkness in me calls to the darkness in you. That’s why you tremble from pleasure at the brush of my kiss. Come, play in the dark with your husband."  
He rumbles thunderously against the exposed skin on her neck and she shivers deliciously against him. He kisses her, she obediently parts her lips and sighs as he tastes her, after he's had his fill his tongue strokes hers inviting her into his mouth. She licks softly, curiously into his cavern. He sighs at her careful ministrations, desire pooling in his gut. He loves her innocence, her gentle touch. But he also loves her fierce anger, her rigid temper.  
He remembers her furious resistance in the cab, and then her sweet submission. The way she melted in his hands, accepted him inside and Then again when they returned home.

He tastes salt, he slowly parts their lips and studies her tearful distress. Failing to find a reason, "Cait," he pulls her closer, lets her sniffle into his chest, "shh." he kisses her cheeks and rubs circular patterns into her back but she sobs harder. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I miss my life." He freezes, feeling A mixture of guilt and hurt.

He has not been a perfect husband, but she is hardly suffering. Caitlin has been clothed, fed, bathed in luxury and pleasured.

"This is your life now." He tells her obstinate, though he feels her unhappiness like a knife in his side. "I will try harder to make you happy." He promises squeezing her hands.

There's a slam behind him, and Laurel Lance drops from the rooftop landing gracefully on her feet like a  
Panther. "You two love birds having a spat?" She smirks, "you're such an animal, making angels cry."

\----

  
**Caitlin** can't believe her eyes, she's numb from shock. Black Canary.  
"Don't be a smart mouth siren, explain why Robert queen isn't dead." There is unmasked threat in his voice that makes Caitlin shiver. Hunter is no less frightening with the mask off.

She pouts her glossy black lips,"I thought you liked my lips, especially when they're smart." Caitlin feels him laugh, a real laugh which makes her feel strange. The way he looks at Siren is unusually casual and almost... Affectionate.  
"Nice to meet you Mrs.  
Zoom." She drawls smiling at Caitlin who gives no response.  
Hunter glared, "That's Queen Snow to you Siren." His possessive hold on her tightens, she almost can't breathe.

  
"Robert Queen is organizing an underground rebellion," she says flatly ignoring his grip on Caitlin, "I need a hand, multiple hands if possible to root out the traitors in my midst out before he amasses his followers into a true threat."

Hunter chuckles, "That's hardly worth my time, a human causing trouble but...." He pauses looking at Caitlin with a calculating expression that she didn't like.  
"The two of us will help you, traitors to my regime won't be tolerated and my Queen needs target practice and this is the perfect situation."

Caitlin looks at him with open horror, does he really believe she would help murder a Hero? but he just grins. "Don't look so nervous," he caresses her cheek with a talon but it feels almost like a threat. "You'll do great."  
  
Caitlin feels all the ice and cold of Starling city gather in her heart.  
She won't let Hunter turn her into a monster. She'll learn to use her powers, so she can stop him.

she nods and smiles. 

 -------

**Earth Prime**

 -------

Cisco is close to perfecting his prototype for a bigger and better metahuman boot, just for their pal Zoom.

When he nudged Caitlin's microscope to the side and then flinches when a full blown vision hits him like an oncoming train.

he's spinning uncontrollably then the world clears and there's three figures dressed in leather like a Emo grunge band from the nineties.

It's Jay. a woman with her back faced to him,  And a slender blonde woman Caitlin....?

"Caitlin!" He shouts with joy, and then covers his mouth in fear they can hear him.

J _ay chuckles, "That's hardly worth my time, a human causing trouble but...." He pauses looking at Caitlin with a weird expression. "The two of us will help you, traitors to my regime won't be tolerated and my Queen needs target practice and this is the perfect situation." His grin glitters like white ice. Against the dark slick night._

_Caitlin looks hesitant "Don't look so nervous," he caresses her cheek with a grimy talon. "You'll do great."_

"Say no." Cisco begs, and is horrified _when she only nods and smiles and Hunter kisses her passionately._

 

WhenCisco wakes from his vision, he's full of new anger and hatred for Hunter zolomon and even worse digust. for his best friend.  

is _Caitlin truly....Killer frost_?

 _No_ , he thought, _Queen Frost_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Hunter and Caitlin train and Cisco tells the team about his vision.
> 
>  
> 
> I am also Editing/updating chapters


	9. Burns like cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "BRING ME ROBERT QUEEN" is written in flaring orange sparks.
> 
> The words a burning mar towering over the city as a final warning,

 

> “ _Nothing burns like the cold. But only for a while. Then it gets inside you and starts to fill you up, and after a while you don't have the strength to fight it._ ”  
>  ― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones

* * *

 

Caitlin feels the press of his lips, pleasurable but then burning as she's enveloped in his speed force and whisked off in a blur of electricity.

Hunter comes to a jarring stop at the very edge of a wooden pier on the docks, he reattached his cowl as she dizzily catches her breathe and absorbs the city bright with burning flame, the bay is dark black pool of ink despite the light of the moon and flames.

Zoom allows her a moment to take in her surroundings than smooths his hands down her arms, his leather hands grip hers and guide them toward the bay.

"The heart of this City is the middle of Starling bay," he motions toward the water. "Freezing it will isolate them."

she purses her lips hesitant, and he grunts with annoyance, “Caitlin.” he chides, “You agreed to this.”

She nods breathing in then exhaling; reaching for the cold anger she hid deeply inside of her and an arctic gale bursts from her palms in bright white stream and the bay becomes black ice in a matter of seconds.

She nearly collapses from exhaustion, but Hunter is quick to steady her, his palm stretched over her sternum as he stood behind enveloping her in blue sparks, his erupting speed force an ember sizzling on her back and she leans into his warmth. Hungry for it.

he gently turns her head to face him, the black depths of his eyes gazing at her, "Beautiful." He growls softly and she shivers as the black muzzle rests on her neck, his warm breathe tickles her skin.  
"Batter up, Zoom." Siren says appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"I'll destroy the bridges, take my wife to your Clocktower and wait for my return.” He orders Siren, squeezing Caitlin reassuringly before disappearing in a bright flurry of neon blue.

Caitlin feels sick, acid crawls up her throat. What have I done. she thinks horrified.

Siren grins menacingly at Caitlin, and she promptly barfs on the woman’s boots.

 

  
\-----------  
When they arrive at the tower Caitlin is nominally impressed by the sleek black minimalist decor and gigantic clock window- But mostly she just feels extremely nauseous.  
“The bathroom is over there.” Siren points to a black door with disgust as Caitlin drags herself into the woman's bathroom.

Caitlin side eyes her, “Sorry. Motion sickness." She grumbles rubbing her tired eyes with the black lace sleeve of her dress.

"Whatever Snowflake," she spits with obvious disgust as she throws off her vomit covered heels, "Aim for Zoom the next time you feel like ruining someone's expensive boots." Caitlin slams the door, violently ripping off her dress then runs the shower.

The warmth from the steam calms her nausea, but she still feels stomach acid clawing its way up her throat and ends up on the shower floor.

When she wakes, she's snugly wrapped in a blankets and Black Siren is lounging across from her.  
"I won't tell him." Siren drawls after a quiet moment, shoving a glass of bubbly clear liquid in her direction and Caitlin drinks it.

Afterwards she closes her eyes and sighs, wishing she could trust this woman who wore Laurel Lance's face and talked with her voice.

\------

Caitlin now dressed in Sirens silky black nightdress watches the television screen with awe and horror as Hunter burns a cobalt streak of lightening into the Palmer tech skyscraper.

"BRING ME ROBERT QUEEN" is written in flaring orange sparks.

The words a burning mar towering over the city as a final warning, and she can hear cries of anguish in the distance of the video feed.  
Black siren stands beside her silent but smiling like she's enjoying normal daytime television "Robert queen won't last long after this, every gutter trash crime lord will be hunting for him to save themselves."

"This is your city." Caitlin says carefully stone faced , “Don’t you care at all about it’s people.”

“That’s why I’m doing this,We make an example of The Hood, the rest will fall into line and no one else has to die.”  
Hunter returns in a crackle of energy, stands before her with pride and expectation, the large penthouse seems so much smaller with his menacing presence here.  
Caitlin steps into his arms and he purrs with disturbing contentment, She feels every inch of the rough leathery material of his suit pressed to her and he presses his jagged maw to her hair and breathes her in then tilts his head curiously, "You showered... Again?" He growls running his talons through her dampened hair with question.

"I felt so cold without you here." She lies easily, and Hunter nuzzles her affectionately." Siren snorts, "I'll go monitor the city, while you two lovebirds grope." She casually leaps on to the fire escape with preternatural grace and scampers downwards like a cat.

"What next?" Caitlin asks softly changing the subject and Hunter tilts his head curiously before pulling off his cowl and sitting down dragging her into his arms.

"We let them stew and suffer in your cold embrace, and sooner than later they will give him up to be destroyed.” he murmurs gently into her hair.

She purses her lips, wishing she could close her eyes and be ice. "Cait... My darling," he says gently stroking her thigh, "You're hiding something from me."  
Caitlin searches her mind for lies and finds one that he's insane enough to believe.  
"Our honeymoon was less important to you than Black Siren." Caitlin injects pure jealousy into her voice, and looks at him with a pout. She feels stupid. He would never believe she could be so childish.

He blinks, disbelief colors his expression and he laughs. "There's no need to be jealous of Black Siren," he peels off his gloves and strokes her cheek, "I'm yours Cait, your husband." Caitlin lets out a relieved sigh as he kisses her passionately, his arms wrap around her.  
"Let me show you," he tugs at the zipper on his suit revealing his broad muscle, "just how much your husband loves you."

Caitlin gasps as he slides down her body, and parts her thighs with gentle hands to duck down and kiss her sex.

She lets the sensations wash over her in waves, grasps his hair as he teases and taunts- then vibrates his tongue flat on her clit.

She comes instantly, everything become a white wash of color and she feels ice spread from her palms and when she opens her eyes Hunter is kneeling before her vibrating and defrosting.

"Did I just turn you into a icicle?" She asks softly, fearfully as he spits out ice water and breathes. "Are you alright?" She checks his pulse and touches his forehead.

Hunter halts her doctoring hands and brushes off a few flecks of ice, "I'm alright, completely turned off but alright“ he says seriously, "but we shouldn't try penetrative sex until you're less prone to ice me during an orgasm- I’m not up to becoming the first case of actual blue balls.” she blushes and he kisses her softly, rises and buries himself in her arms, “unfortunately, not right now I’m exhausted.” he yawns and she raises a brow.

“How often are you exhausted after using your powers?” she asks remembering when he would disappear from the cortex claiming he was in need of a nap- Since when did Speedsters get tired, was he still sick?

Hunter rolls his eyes, “I can’t fool you anymore,” he whispers, “I just want to cuddle.” she giggles at that and he pecks her on the nose a featherlight kiss.

They entwine together naturally, relaxing in the settling warmth in each others arms and Caitlin forgets that she’s just doomed an entire city to a frozen hell because a monster made her feel safe.

————————

**Back on Earth Prime.**

The go team is assembled, Harry, Joe, even Iris tote newly minted pulse rifles and Barry and Cisco are fully suited up in they're gear.

Wally and Jessie sigh loudly and Harry and Joe pointedly roll eyes at each other.

Cisco waves his palm and a swirling blue breach pours from his hand.

"Let's get the bastard." Harry says with glee, and Barry shakes his head, "No." He says evenly, "Caitlin is our priority, killing Zoom comes second."

They all look at him grimly, but they nod.

"Hang on." He says then Barry grabs his teammates by the collars and jumps into the vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Siren gets kickass next chapter- this chapter is really just a prologue to incoming events. 
> 
> Robert Queen and Barry Allen meet. 
> 
> Zoom won't see what hit him.


	10. A dream you once were

>   
> “A dream you once were,  
> A dream of all my realities,  
> A dream I can no long strive for  
> In the wake of my many betayals”   
> ― **[C. Elizabeth](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/4847868.C_Elizabeth), [Absolute Obsession](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/16278013)**
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  — **Starling City, Earth -2— Abandoned Queen property** ——

  
Robert Queen watches from the rooftops as the city scrambles, the men and women of Starling City he once fought to protect morphed into savages by a monster.

He feels an odd mixture of betrayal, and pity but soon he would free them.   
he hits his comms, “We’re going to need more than those weapons, Smoak.” he growls into the mic.

"Imagine having great power." He seethes to his partner, "the power to be everywhere at once, and using it to terrorize the helpless and rule as a cruel god.” Speedy stops mid- sharpening arrow, and looks up eyes dark and narrow, "Metas."

They watch the fiery letters of the message deplete themselves and they scurry down to the lower level of the decrepit building to hide, when suddenly a metallic shriek sounds, the old building shakes and Robert gives his partner a serious look and hands him his Comms, “No matter what you hear, don’t come save me- Run and find allies.” Speedy nods gravely.

Robert leaped over the railing and down from the stairwell, landing in a crouch he calmly stands, and Siren raises a brow, “Finding you was easier than I thought,” she grins sharp teeth gleaming white in the low light.

“Only because you called Daddy, no one in this godforsaken city fears you when the demon speedster shows.” he growls back sliding an arrow into his bow and aiming it at her knowing his fate was sealed, “I’ll send his favorite general back to him in a bodybag.”

Siren dodges the arrow easily, and swings a well aimed kick to the masked vigilantes rib cage, he falls to his knees and she punches hard him in the jaw. “Do your fear me now?” she screams the windows shatter and the building shakes, Robert Queen’s feels warmth stream down his neck and realize his ears are bleeding.

“Go to Hell, Siren.” Robert hisses painfully clutching his ears on the ground, as the woman looks down on him. “I’ll enjoy this, just like I enjoyed torturing your wife.” she grins coyly, and slams her sharp leather boot into his abdomen. over and over again. “I’d kill you for all the trouble you’ve caused but…” she pauses stroking his cheek, “I need a wedding present for my boss.”

Suddenly a neon stripe colors the failing vision of the downed Archer and everything goes black.

                                                                                                     *  ——————— *

  
**Caitlin**.

…. _Cisco_?  
Caitlin finds herself in the West house, The light inside the room is in perfect clarity, she knows without question that this is earth one.

“Caitlin?” Cisco appears before her, and she nearly sobs with relief.

“Cisco!” she runs into him, and he embraces her tightly she feels that she can finally breathe and though she pulls away but still holds his hands. “How are you doing this?”

“This is a dream-vibe,” he explains.

she’s anxious. “You’re on this earth?”

he nods looking carefully down at their hands, “I’ve seen things, you and him” he tells her. “He’s changed you, manipulated you.”

Caitlin pulls her hands away and squares her shoulders feeling oddly defensive. “I'm fine Cisco, he would never hurt me.”

Cisco looks deeply disturbed, “Can we still depend on you?”

for a moment she hesitates, but then she remembers why she did this. Stayed in that police station. Married Hunter Zolomon, to protect her world and her friends.

“ _What do you need me to do_?”

  
                                                                                                                 *———-*  
The wrenching sound of a portal piercing the universe sounds like a gunshot, instantly waking Hunter Zolomon- he startles awake only to find the penthouse empty but for his sleeping bride.

His cell flashes, a message from Black Siren.   
\----------  
Caitlin dresses by the light of a burning city and the rising sun, Hunter watches predatorily as she adjusts the stiff material.

She feels utterly paranoid, his eyes burn holes in her back… Does he know, can he see her betrayal?

_Warn him and he will forgive you_. she shakes her head freezing the thought.

She feels odd in her new costume, the tight zipped sapphire leather bodysuit gave her far too ample décolletage and her legs were on display in thigh high suede boots. “I’m wearing a sex suit.” she complains anxiously trying to zip it up further." She feels the morning sickness rise up, again.

He rumbles with laughter lightening sparks off of him and she gasps when he is suddenly right behind her cradling her in his arms. 

“You look lovely and deadly.”

  
Caitlin bites her lip, her body is enveloped in his and she wonders if he can feel her racing pulse or taste her fear, “I know you're nervous my Queen,” he kisses her pale throat, "but you'll never be alone, I promise you, this is only practice.”

_Warn him_. she only nods. _If you betray him, he'll put you in a cage just like he threatened._

he seems to sense her hesitance, “Caitlin.” he says seriously tilting her head so she’s forced to meet his eyes “You will be safe.”

she closes her eyes. " _Do something to throw him off."_ Cisco told her, " _Distract him it will be easier for us to get the jump on him."_

She breathes in steadying herself before uttering words she cannot take back, “I’m pregnant.”

 


	11. black and deep desires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter’s lips turn upward, his eyes darken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter before epilogue --- I've run out of imagination for this fan fiction and decided to end it rather abruptly and darkly as I'd always meant to...

 

 

> ###  _"Stars hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires."_
> 
> _-Macbeth_

* * *

 

Hunter’s lips turn upward, his eyes darken as his hand cups her belly possessively.

“I know my sweet darling, I planned this.” her mouth falls open in surprise as he tightens his grip on her, “I also know that Cisco and the others have Black Siren and are planning to ambush me when we enter that warehouse.”

Caitlin stiffens in fear as his smile morphs into a malcious grin.

“You _talk_ in your sleep, and Black Siren and I have a code when we send messages.”

“ _Please_.” she whispers and he shakes his head, a click sounds and she looks down to see glowing cuffs around her wrists.

"I made these for you just in case you tried to use your power against me." he kisses her cheek, "I forgive you." 

——————

**The Warehouse**

\--------------

Hunter has Barry in his grasp, by the scruff of his hood, and he smashes Barry's face into glass. Laughing as he screams with pain. "No." Caitlin rushes to them and grasps hunters abrasive leather clad arm tightly and holds his cold gloved hand. 

"Jay- Hunter, please, I'm sorry for betraying you. Let them go and I swear I'll be good." He looks at her with scorn, and drops Barry who groans with the sudden drop. He slams her against the wall with his claw around her throat tight enough that she has trouble breathing, "Don't defend them," he hisses, "I have given you everything," he sounds so broken and hurt, "and this is how you repay me, by planning my death?"

She looks up at him with eyes full of pain and he loosens his grip lowering her to floor. She coughs inhaling and he cups her face and kisses her, with bruising force. When he finishes, she's gasping for air, "I will kill them. Slowly." he whispers in her ear, "and you will watch me." "No." She screams in horror, as he roughly drags her to a chair and ties her down.

"Please,  Stop. I love you, I'll be a good girl." He turns his back and fulfills his promise, The warehouse is rife with the sound of shouting and screaming. 

her throat is raw and her eyes are glazed with shock when he is done. The blood of her friends is everywhere,spattered on the walls and pooling at her feet. Their bodies are cold corpses, none of them fully intact. Barry lays prone on the other side of the room, unconscious and paralyzed.

He unties her, kissing her wrists where the rope has burned her while she struggled and writhed. He sighs, "have you learned your lesson?" She shakes violently as he pulls her into his arms, she begins to cry. Pathetic sounds come from deep inside her, broken whimpers. He rocks her like a baby, kissing her forehead.

" _Shh Caitlin_ ," he soothes her, " _I'm here sweetheart_." He comforts her for moment then when Barry grunts with pain He grips her hair and smiles brightly. " _Should I kill him too_?" He asks wiping her tears. She shakes her head and sniffles, "

please, I've learned my lesson, I belong to you, I love you." She begs with tears spilling down her face.

" _I love you too, Caitlin_." He nods and smiles, "he will make a good little pet." He laughs uncontrollably.

 

**A few Days later..... Atlantis.**

\---------------------------------

Barry makes a sick noise in his throat, looking quickly away sitting in the furthest corner of his carbine cage as Hunter pins Caitlin to the ground in his new lair, his hard cock spearing her. She arches, she resembles a pinned butterfly the opaque ivory peignoir fans out like delicate wings beneath her, the intricate lace gown does nothing but accentuate her curves, a wide black silk ribbon circles her fair neck like a cat collar, it has a sparkling diamond at its center. Her long silk hair is a pool of fresh snow on the otherwise dirty floor. Hunter smirks as Caitlin's writhes and whimpers under the weight of him, her diaphanous skin and pomegranate breasts damp with a fine sheen of sweat. She cradles his suited leather-clad body, between her thighs. He loves her, but he no longer trusts her. She's betrayed him too many times, and he knows now her loyalty is flighty perhaps after the baby is born he will give her more leeway.

 

That she could hurt him, so he's stricter with her. She's lost most of his good will, he feels pain in his chest when he remembers how easily she betrayed him, how easily she plotted his death. Smashed his heart underneath her heel, burned him unforgivably. He allows her to squirm and adjust to his familiar girth before thrusting at an earnest pace. She's tight and wet around his cock, "Good girl." He praises her, "so tight and wet for me, so obedient."

he unbuttons her nightdress and exposing her skin to the cool night air, her eyelashes flutter like moths wings,

"Jay." she sighs as he lowers his lips her plump breasts, he adores the breathless sound of his name on her lips when he's forces her to take his cock over and over again. "Ah. Ah." She gasps," Her nipples are two dark pink rosebuds, and he devours them, sucking and vibrating his tongue on the sensitive peaks and she gives a high pitched breathless sound and grasps his leather clad shoulder which makes him growl menacingly at her.

She's not allowed to touch him without permission. He grunts as She clenches tight around him, her muscles reacting from fear and he softens at her wide tearful gaze, her lip trembles, he touches her bottom lip softly with his black claw.

"I'm sorry." He hushes pausing his thrusts, to sooth her with a slow tender kiss. He unzips his suit, and let's her hands explore his naked chest, Hunter shudders at the feeling of her cool caresses. He is not used to such tender affection, and he is often nearly driven to tears when he allows her to cuddle him. She is so gentle, but she is a liar. And he doesn't allow her to coddle him too much anymore. Despite how he craves it. Painfully. (His days consist of venting his frustrations on innocent heroes of different universes, she serves as his only comfort.)

She closes her eyes, as he speaks to Barry, "Beautiful like this isn't she?" he smooths a hand over her belly, "She'll be even more beautiful in a few months, ripened with our baby." His voice is rough and deep.

She cries softly, with humiliation coloring her cheeks with a pinkish tinge, he loves it. "You're sick Zolomon." Barry hisses still not looking. Hunter chuckles but pauses, letting Caitlin breathe and cuddle himself close, "Come here Barry," he says petting Caitlin, stroking her scalp. She relaxes, leans into his black leather claw affectionately like a kitten. He is tempted to make her act like one, lick him. His cock throbs at the thought of her, mewling like a kitten, as she sucked on his cock. Her eyes were fluttering, she was sleepy, he kisses her softly.

"Come here and watch me." He orders, "or I won't feed either of you for the next three days." Caitlin bites her lips, and holds back a sob. He kisses her cheek and undulates his hips as she whimpered, As he brushes her wet cockfilled sex with his gloved fingers, he would never starve the mother of his child. 

He imagines feeding her as she bounced nude in his lap, filling her with him as he fed her treats with his fingers, let her drink milk which would spill down her soft peaked breasts, belly, and thighs. God, he moans deeply, she makes him filthy.

Makes him hard and aching with lust, he's never felt his much need before.

Barry glares straight at him with blazing fury in his eyes, "Fuck you." But he stands up and looks right at them.

Hunter grins wolfishly, and continues his pace but Caitlin is quiet and less responsive, shy now that Barry is watching, which makes irritation churn in Hunter's gut. He wants Barry to watch Caitlin be ravished.

He wants Barry to be horrified and aroused as Hunter makes her senseless with pleasure.

"Open your eyes, look at me." He commands, and when she does, and he gives a particularly rough thrust which makes her cry out his name. He pulls ruefully out of her dripping sheath, and picks her up. She begs, "I'm sorry, I love you." she apologizes kissing him desperately as if she's done something wrong.

He chuckles, "You're fine my love," he tells her setting her against the carbine cell, where Barry stands behind the glass scowling.

"I just want him to see you better."' She purses her lips and nods relieved, he slides the thin peignoir off her shoulders and presses her to the cell, spreads her legs and entering her sheath from behind with a swift stroke.

She sighs and shivers, her breasts press up against the glass cell and Barry watches with horrible fascination as Hunter fucks Caitlin, his long hard cock coaxing whimpers and moans from her red lips, her breasts press tight on the glass, her nipples look rosy. Barry feels sick at his own arousal, she is beautiful and broken. 

"Good girl," Hunter praised, as she clenched tightly around him and orgasms. He follows, he comes with ferocity, burying himself to her hilt. She whimpers as his seed fills her body. Barry's lips are dry, and he realizes he's staring at Caitlin's sex as she clenched around Hunter's spent cock, and she dripped with their combined fluids. Hunter holds her there nuzzling her affectionately, lets Barry look, and gives him a dark measuring look. "If you're a good boy, you can play with us." He spreads Caitlin's legs wide like an invitation, his already hardening length still buried there, waiting for Caitlin to be ready for another round. Barry feels both sick and aroused, but he doesn't say no.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x22: Rupture.
> 
> I'm still writing, but alas I'm busy. So chapter posting begins again slowly.....


End file.
